Viejos amigos
by Sicopata14
Summary: Después de 5 años de no verse, regresa el mejor amigo de Ginga a su lado para tener aventuras, y el inicio de 2 parejas... YAOI ChicoxChico KyoGin y RyuugaxOc (hombre)
1. Amigo mio

Viejos amigos…

Ginga como de costumbre se encontraba en un mini torneo de beyblade, y también como de costumbre iba ganando todos los desafíos, cuando ya era la final le toco contra un oponente al que no conocía y menos si llevaba la capucha de la sudadera puesta, lo cual por la sombra que provocaba no dejaba ver sus ojos y algo de la cara.

-¡! AMIGOS YA ESTAMOS EN LA FINAL DEL TORNEO, SE ENFRENTARAN 2 GRANDES BLEYDER´S ¡!- Gritaba con emoción DJ Bleyder.- ¡¿QUIEN GANARA?!- Cuando termino de hablar tanto Ginga como el Bleyder desconocido pasaron el estadio.

-¡3!

-¡2!

-¡1!

-GO SHOOT!- Gritaron ambos para comenzar con la batalla.

-Ve pegasus.- Dijo Ginga enviando a Pegasus a atacar primero.

-¡MODO BARRERA!- Grito el Bleyder para que su bey negro con morado, en el anillo de energía hiciera un cambio de modo, cuando Pegasus lo golpeo se creó una onda que hizo que retrocedieran tanto Ginga como el Bleyder.

-Es como las que provocaba L-Drago cuando Ginga se enfrentó a él, la primera vez.- Dijo Madoka revisando la batalla por su portátil, a su lado se encontraba Kenta que se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Pero eso no es posible o sí?- Pegunto todavía asombrado Kenta.

-Por el cambio en el anillo de energía si se puede, aparte de que forma como las en forma de X.- Contesto Madoka preocupada.

-Valla amigo sí que eres fuerte.- Alago Ginga dedicándole una sonrisa a su oponente.

-Lo mismo digo Ginga.- Contesto para luego quitarse le capucha de sus sudadera sorprendiendo a Ginga.

-¿Sleik?- Pregunto Ginga tratando de adivinar el nombre de su oponente, que tenía el cabello de lado tapándole muy poquito su ojo izquierdo en la parte baja de su cabello tenía una line blanca y lo demás era negro, tenía ojos dorados, piel muy blanca y por unos 5 cm más alto que Ginga.

-El mismo.- Contesto Sleik con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Woww años de no verte amigo mío.- Dijo Ginga con una gran sonrisa y un brillo precioso en sus ojos.

-Jajá lo mismo digo, ahora que ya sabes quién soy no te contengas usa todo tu poder, como en los viejos tiempos.- Contesto Sleik poniendo su puño enfrente de él.

-Muy bien tú lo pediste, ¡! PEGASUS ATACA ¡!- Grito Ginga con entusiasmo que fue contestado por Sleik.

-¡! FARBLAZEBLACK ATACA ¡!- Grito Sleik de la misma manera que Ginga.

-¡! PEGASUS MANIOBRA ESPECIAL, GALAXY NOVA ¡!- Cunado dijo Ginga su maniobra especial todos se sorprendieron al ver que esa jugada solo la ocupo cuando tenía a Storm Pegasus, con la cual derroto a L-Drago en Battle Bleyder's.

-¡! FARBLAZEBLACK MANIOBRA ESPECIAL GOLPE AVE FENIX ¡!- Al terminar de que ambos dijeran sus maniobras especiales, todo se ilumino con una luz cegadora, la cual obligo a todo cerrar los ojos.

-Esto es malo si chocan sus energías pueden arrasar con todo.- Dijo preocupado Ryo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que dice director?- Pregunto asustada Hikaru copiando la acción de Ryo.

Cuando la luz de disipo, todos abrieron los ojos llevándose una gran sorpresa… era empate y tanto Ginga como Sleik estaban en el suelo inconscientes con sus bey's a su lado detenidos.

-¡! E-EH ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE TANTO GINGA COMO SLEIK ESTAN INCONSIENTES, ESTO ES UN EMPATE AMIGOS ¡!- Decía DJ Bleyder, para que después todos los amigos de Ginga fueran a su lado a ayudarlo.

Ginga fue reaccionando poco a poco para luego levantarse y ver a pegasus a su lado, al igual que Ginga, Sleik se fue levantando de poco a poco para ver a Farblazeblack a su lado igual que pegasus sin girar.

Ambos se miraron…

-¡! ESO FUE ESTUPENDO ¡!- Gritaron ambos emocionados, provocando que todos los que estaban preocupados cayeran estilo anime.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso si casi destruyen el lugar, y casi casi se están matando?- Pregunto Kyouya algo alterado por la acción de ambos quienes se voltearon a ver de nuevo…

-Jajajaja.- Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, para tirarse al piso de nuevo, después de varios minutos se calmaron y se limpiaron las pocas lagrimitas que salieron a causa de la risa.- Eso que importa…- Dijo Sleik con una sonrisa.- Nos divertimos y es lo que cuenta.- Termino la oración Ginga con una sonrisa al igual que Sleik.

-Ustedes 2 son idénticos.- Contesto Ryuuga desde lejos pero fue escuchado por todos.

-Obvio somos amigos desde hace…- Dijo Sleik para voltear con Ginga.- ¿Desde hace cuántos?- Pregunto sonrojado por su despiste.

-Amm.- Al parecer Ginga estaba en las mismas.- Creo que desde hace 5 años y 3 años de no vernos.- Contesto Ginga con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Con razón son idénticos.- Dijo Kyouya con amargura, al ver que tenía que soportar a otro igual que Ginga.

-Pues no son tan idéntico Kyouya.- Dijo Ryo.- Sleik es más serio que Ginga.

-Pero siguen siendo idénticos.- Dijo Ryuuga.

Continuara….

Hola, pues yo aquí con otra historia nueva espero les haya gustado n3n.

Sin más me despido byeee.

Reviews?


	2. Los celos de Kenta

Viejos amigos.

CAPITULO 2

Todos menos Ryo y Hikaru iban hacia la tienda de Madoka para pasar el rato ya que no tenían nada que hacer y todos menos Ryuuga y Kyouya querían escuchar de cómo se conocieron Ginga y Sleik.

*+:.:+*TIENDA DE MADOKA*+:.:+*

-Bien dígannos como se conocieron.- Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa, cuando Sleik escucho eso bajo la mirada tapándola de la vista de todos, eso nadie lo noto menos Ginga que sabía el porqué.

-Eh Madoka puedes hacer de tus ricas hamburguesas por favor.- Dijo Ginga tratando de evitar el tema, Madoka sonrió.

-Claro de que la quieren.- Pregunto volteando con todos.

-¡! TRIPLE CARNE ¡!- Gritaron Ginga y Sleik a la vez, el ultimo nombrado recupero su ánimo ya que como Ginga amaba a las hamburguesas.

-Vegetariana.- Dijo Ryuuga provocando que todos voltearan con él, todos menos Sleik dijeron al unísono.

-Que no eras carnívoro muuuy carnívoro.- Al decir eso todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Quiero cuidar mi figura.- Contesto Ryuuga enojado lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

-Yo de carne con piña.- Dijo Kyouya con indiferencia.

-Con una sola carne y mucho jamón.- Dijo Kenta sin despegar la mirada de Sleik, quien al sentirse observado solo se hizo hacia tras.

-Bien ahorita las traigo, se van a tardar si quieren combatan en lo que las hago yo les aviso.- Decía Madoka para entrar a la cocina.

-Bien vamos afuera a combatir.- Dijo Ginga saliendo corriendo seguido de Sleik.

*+:.:+*AFUERA DE LA TIENDA DE MADOKA*+:.:+*

-Ginga la revancha.- Dijo Sleik con decisión.

-Claro.- Dijo Ginga para que ambos tomaran posición.- ¡! 3 ¡!-

-¡! 2 ¡!-

¡! 1 ¡!-

-¡! GO SHOOT ¡!- Al gritar ambos todos se hicieron a un lado para poder ver mejor la batalla, ambos bey´s giraban a gran velocidad.

-¡! FARBLAZEBLACK ATACA ¡!- El primero en mandar un ataque fue Sleik, pero fue repelido por Pegasus.

-¡! PEGASUS ¡!- Grito Ginga para que Pegasus comenzara a empujar con fuerza a Farblazeblack que retrocedía lentamente.

-¡! FARBLAZEBLACK LEVANTA VUELO ¡!- Grito Sleik para que Farblazeblack saltara a Pegasus pasándole por encima.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!- Pregunto Kyouya sorprendido.

-Es uno de los pocos bey´s que lo logran, Pegasus es uno de ellos.- Contesto Ryuuga con indiferencia.

~_Así que su bey es uno de esos, mmm me pregunto si vencerá a Pegasus pero si lo logra Ginga caería en depresión por eso y yo utilizare eso a mi favor para alejarlo de Ginga.-_Pensaba Kenta observando en silencio la batalla.

-Lo siento Sleik pero acabare con esto rápido.- Dijo Ginga para que pegasus en un desnivel de la calle lograra elevarse, cada vez era más y más altura la que tomaba.- ¡! PEGASUS ATAQUE EXPLOSIVO ESTELAR ¡!- Ginga jugo su maniobra especial, Pegasus respondió y comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad.

-No lo creo Ginga, ¡! FARBLAZEBLACK ELEVATE Y ALCANZA A PEGASUS ¡!- Grito Sleik para que Farblazeblack también se elevara y quedara en el camino de Pegasus que seguía bajando a gran velocidad.- ¡! FARBLAZEBLACK ATAQUE GOLPE AVE FENIX ¡!- Sleik también hizo su maniobra especial, que la logro justo a tiempo cuando Pegasus golpeo a Farblazeblack, en eso aparecieron los espíritus bey´s chocando lanzando su ataque, que cuando chocaron ambos hicieron una gran explosión.

Todos cerraron los ojos por la luz cegadora, después de un tiempo desapareció a se veía a Ginga y a Sleik de rodillas respirando con dificultad buscando la manera de recuperar el aire perdido, y de nuevo fue un empate.

-Ah Ginga nunca logro ganarte.- Decía Sleik sentándose en el suelo.

-Hahaha ni yo a ti Sleik.- Contesto Ginga riendo.

-Bueno ahora quien va.- Dijo Sleik aun en el suelo.

-Yo contra ti.- Dijo Kenta cortándole la palabra a Kyouya.

-¿Seguro Kenta él es muy fuerte?- Dijo Ryuuga sorprendido. -_Este niño es un cobarde y de la noche a la mañana se quiere enfrentar a alguien obviamente más fuerte que él, eso es muy raro.- _Pensaba Ryuuga.

-Claro levántate Sleik y luchemos.- Dijo Kenta preparando su lanzador.

-Bien.- Dijo Sleik levantándose y preparando su lanzador también.- ¡! 3 ¡!-

-¡! 2 ¡!-

-¡! 1 ¡!

-¡! GO SHOOT ¡!- Gritaron ambos comenzando la batalla.

CONTINUARA…

Holaaaa bueno espero les haya gustado el capi les agradezco sus reviews y les quería preguntar…

¿Quieren que haga yaoi de GingaxSleik oh así los dejo?

Ustedes me dicen, bueno no poder contestar los reviews porque ya me dijeron que a dormir, espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo para ustedes.

Byee.

Reviews?


	3. Los celos de Kyouya

Viejos amigos.

CAPITULO 3.

-¡! GO SHOOT ¡!- La batalla comenzó Sleik tenía una sonrisa encantadora, mientras que Kenta tenía la cara muy seria-

~_Lo siento saggitario pero es para alejarlo de Ginga.- _Pensaba Kenta.- ¡! SAGGITARIO ATACA ¡!- 

_-¡! FARBLAZEBLACK ESQUIVALO ¡!- _Grito Sleik para que Farblazeblack esquivara por poco a Saggitario.

-Mmm Ryuuga no se te hace extraño que Kenta quiera combatir con Sleik, y para acabarla que no tenga su misma sonrisita de siempre.- Pregunto a Ryuuga Kyouya viendo la batalla.

-Me leíste el pensamiento Kyouya.- Contesto Ryuuga para luego volver la vista a la batalla.

-¡! VAMOS SLEIK ¡!- Apoyo Ginga con un sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo de Sleik.

-¡! FARBLAZEBLACK ELEVATE ¡!- Grito Sleik para que se la bajara el sonrojo, Farblazeblack en el mismo desnivel en el que Pegasus se había elevado en su batalla también se elevó el para ir tomando más altura cada vez más. Cuando Sleik vio que era la suficiente altura.- ¡! FARBLZEBLACK CREA UN CIRCULO EN LO CIELOS ¡!- Cuando termino de decir eso Farblazeblack hizo como un agujero en el cielo, (N/A: Como cuando Ginga hacia el creador de tormentas solo que este es en el cielo y no tiene estrellas) se veía un negro profundo.- ¡! AHORA MANIOBRA ESPECIAL AGUJERO DEL FENIX NEGRO ¡!- Farblazeblack en espíritu bey cambio de morado a negro totalmente con los ojos morados, comenzó a bajar rápidamente llevando en su pico el agujero que había creado, cuando llego arriba de Saggitario.

-¡! SAGGITARIO ESQUIVALO ¡!- Grito Kenta con preocupación, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Farblazeblack llego antes y golpeo a Saggitario con fuerza levantando una capa de humo, cuando se disipo se logró ver a Saggitario a un lado de Kenta sin moverse.

- Lograste controlar esa maniobra Sleik.- Felicito Ginga abrazando a Sleik del cuello, Kyouya al ver eso gruño y rechino los dientes con ira.

-Uyy parece que el gatito esta celoso.- Susurro Ryuuga de la manera en que solo Kyouya escuchara, que cuando lo escucho cambio a su actitud de siempre indiferente.

-Ha ¿Yo celoso? Por favor Ryuuga como lo estaría de ese niño que tiene toda la atención de Ginga, y deja que lo abrace lo felicite y y y.- De nuevo Kyouya gruño y rechino los dientes con ira.

-Chicos las hamburguesas están lis…- Decía Madoka pero fue interrumpida ya que tanto Ginga como Sleik salieron disparados hacia dentro.- Tas…-

Kyouya también salió disparado no quería que le robaran a SU Ginga.

Ryuuga tenía una gran gotita estilo anime en su nuca para comenzar a caminar despacio para luego entrar, Kenta recogió a Saggitario del suelo y entro con la mirada tapada por su cabello.

Madoka entro con una duda rondando su mente ¿De cuándo acá Kyouya sale disparado así? Pero lo ignoro y entro, cuando lo hizo vio a Ginga sentado en medio de Kyouya y Sleik, el primero y tercer nombrado estaban comiendo felizmente sus hamburguesas mientras que Kyouya no lo quitaba la mirada a Sleik pero seguía comiendo lentamente.

Continuara….

Holii si corto el capítulo pero pienso que me quedo bien, ustedes me dicen, y por como notaron fue Kyouya esta celoso por como Ginga trata a Sleik y de imaginarme a Sleik sonrojadito Aww.

Bueno espero les haya gustado como a mí al escribirlo para ustedes, cuídense bye.

Reviews?


	4. historias terror son verdaderas parte 1

Todos habían terminado sus hamburguesas, Ryuuga se comió 2, Kyouya 2, Kenta 2, Ginga 25 y Sleik 25 igual que Ginga, todos estaban en la sala y como ya estaba algo oscuro y Madoka había cerrado la tienda decidieron contar historias de terror.

-¿Quién empieza?- Pregunto Ryuuga, todos estaban en círculo, quedaban así: Kyouya, Ginga, Sleik Kenta, Ryuuga y Madoka.

-¡! NOSOTROS ¡!- Gritaron a la vez Ginga y Sleik con una sonrisa, y Kyouya hirviendo de los celos.

-Se conoce que nunca vallas a un bosque solo o acompañado después de las 3:00 am pues se dice que es la hora en que los espíritus que buscan venganza, o murieron injustamente salen pero no con buenas intenciones…

*+:.:+*INICIO DE LA HISTORIA*+:.:+*

En la aldea de Koma hace 20 años habían desaparecido muchas personas en especial niños, toda la aldea estaba alterada por eso ya que después de 1 mes de haber desaparecido, los encontraban pero solo encontraban sus cadáveres, en una noche los aldeanos ya artos de perder a sus hijos o amigos hicieron un grupo para ir a buscar al "monstruo" que lo estaba haciendo.

-Estamos listos para ir.- Decía un hombre que llevaba un linterna al que parecía ser el líder que tenía la vista en el bosque oscuro frente a ellos, el grupo era de al menos 30 hombres cada uno de una familia de la aldea habían dejado a sus esposas como sus hijos en una sola casa para evitar que "eso" llegara y les hiciera algo en lo que no estaban.

Comenzaron a adentrarse, todos estaba oscuro pero gracias a sus linternas de aceite lograban ver el camino frente a ellos y a su alrededor.

Llevaban caminando como 1 hora y no habían visto nada fuera de lo normal, las nubes que cubrían la luna se disiparon y dejaron ver su resplandor, cuando menos se lo esperaron apareció una gran bestia, ojos de fuego, grande como un elefante levanto sus grandes garras dando un zarpazo en el impacto todos salieron volando unos cayeron en arbustos y otros chocaron con los árboles, lo que tenían de frente no era nada normal, nada que perteneciera a este mundo, prepararon sus bey´s para tratar de defenderse pero con tal fuerza de la bestia con un solo golpe salieron volando cayendo al suelo destruidos totalmente irreparables, pero en la parte del bulón dejaba ver las marcas de una garras.

Todos estaban aterrados así que comenzaron a correr, pero uno de ellos cayó…

Lo dejaron solo a las manos de una bestia infernal…

Grito por ayuda pero lo dejaron por salvarse a sí mismos…

La bestia lo tomo entre sus garras apretándolas duramente contra su piel que lentamente era atravesaba por ellas… Cuando ya iba a pasar a "mejor vida" juro…

-Me vengare de ustedes malditos traidores… volveré después de 30 años para destruir sus familias como venganza… los buscare por todo el mundo… nadie se salvara…- Cuando termino de hablar la bestia… lo mato.

Nadie supo nada del nunca más, pero al saber que había desaparecido en ese bosque nunca nadie se volvió a atrever a entrar, pues se dice que en las nuches de luna llena como la de hoy se escuchan los gruñidos de la bestia desde el fondo del bosque, que es montada por el hombre que murió en sus garras… les llaman a ambos… "El jinete destructor."

*+:.:+*FIN DE LA HISTORIA*+:.:+*

Todos están con los ojos bien abiertos, menos Ginga y Sleik que siendo ellos quienes la contaron estaban temblando del miedo ya que ese mismo día se cumplían los 30 años y era luna llena.

Ryuuga al ver eso de ambos se escabullo detrás de los 2 para luego tomarles los hombros…

-¡! HAHAHAHA LOS MATARE LOS MATARE HAHAHA ¡!- Grito riéndose al ver la reacción de ambos que perdieron el color de su piel para saltar al mismo tiempo y Ginga abrazarse de Kyouya y Sleik de Ryuuga que estaba a risa y risa al igual que todos.

-¡! RYUUGA ¡!- Gritaron ambos sonrojados al ver que estaban abrazaros de su am(N/A: Ginga: NO LO DIGAS SICOPATA Sleik: NO HABLES NO HABLES *Me tapa la boca*) Kyouya por otra parte estaba súper ultra mega sonrojado y Kenta estaba que no se la creía, por otro lado Madoka estaba con un súper derrame nasal.

CONTINUARA…

Holiiiiiiiiii un gusto verlos de nuevo y estaré actualizando a escondidas ya que tengo un reto de no ver anime, vocaloid, fics, y no escribir fics pero no lo soporte, bueno espero les haya gustado como a mí al escribirlo…

Se me ocurrió una idea mientras trataba de dormir que les parece si hago un KyouyaxGinga y un RyuugaxSleik ustedes me dicen sí o no bueno ya me largo bye espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana o en estos días cuídense bye.

Reviews?


	5. historiasde terror son verdaderas parte2

Después de que a Madoka se le quito el derrame nasal siguieron con las historias hasta que se terminaron, todos decidieron quedarse a dormir ahí en la casa de Madoka, ella en su cuarto, y los demás en sacos de dormir pero como solo había "casualmente" según dijo Madoka, solo eran 1 chico, y 2 grandes por lo que 4 de ellos tendrían que compartir y quedaron así, Kenta en el chico, Ginga y Kyouya en uno y los 2 estaba súper sonrojados al igual que Ryuuga y Sleik.

Nadie sabía que a Ryuuga le gustaba Sleik no se lo había dicho a nadie, y Kyouya estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ginga por lo cual ambos estaban muy contentos de estar con sus amores.

A Ginga obviamente le gustaba Kyouya y para él fue un milagro que le tocara con él y así dormirían juntos, por otra parte Sleik estaba algo celoso porque él quería que le tocara con Ginga, desde que lo había conocido se había enamorado profundamente de él y estaba esperando el momento perfecto para declarar su amor.

Pasaron 2 horas y ya eran las 3:00 am. Kyouya "sin querer" había abrazado a Ginga de la cintura acercándolo más a él, mientras que Ryuuga tenía igual a Sleik pero él tenía su cara pegada al pecho de Ryuuga, todo era silencio hasta que se escuchó un gruñido de la parte de afuera el cual fue escuchado por Kenta que se había quedado despierto para poder pensar en la manera de alejar a Sleik de Ginga, al escuchar eso el brinco del susto ya que recordó la historia de Ginga y Sleik que lo dejo con un ligero trauma, Kenta se volteo a otro lado en eso una gran sombra en la puerta se vio, esa sombra fue abriendo la puerta lentamente dejándose ver, era como un perro del tamaño de un elefante, ojos de fuego, arriba de su espalda llevaba a un tipo con 4 marcas de garras en su pecho, fueron entrando lentamente si hacer mucho ruido, hasta que llegaron a la altura de Ginga y Kyouya.

*+:.:+*POV DE KYOUYA*+:.:+*

Sentía que algo nos observaba por lo cual abrace más a Ginga, parecía que iba a caer de vuelta al sueño pero escuche el bufido de algo lo deje pasar hasta que sentí un aliento muy caliente, abrí lentamente los ojos para llevarme un sorpresa era la cosa de la historia, rápido me levante y cargue a Ginga como a una princesa, nunca creí que fuera tan ligero, pero eso no importaba ahora, desperté a Kenta quien rápido se levantó y subimos escaleras arriba (estaban en la planta baja) cuando ya estábamos arriba entramos a la habitación de Madoka quien por el escándalo se despertó, le esplique rápido todo y se asustó bastante…

-¿Y Sleik y Ryuuga dónde están?- Esa pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría, por el miedo se me olvido despertarlos, deje a Ginga en la cama justo cuando empezaba a despertar, y de nuevo yo le explique todo y comenzó a temblar y…

-¿Y Sleik y Ryuuga dónde están?- De nuevo se me olvido cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta escuche un grito… de niña… volteamos a ver a Madoka…

-Yo no fui.- Contesto muy bien eso ya me estaba asustando… lo volvimos a escuchar…

-¡! ABRAN LA PUERTA ESA COSA NOS QUIERE COMER ¡!- Se escuchó la voz de Sleik desde afuera lo que nos relajó poquito pero de nuevo el grito de niña.- ¡! YO NO SOY ES RYUUGA ¡!- Muy bien este día no era normal rápido abrimos la puerta para dejarlo entrar y cuando cerré la puerta se escuchó un golpe en seco… todos pasamos duro la saliva.

-¡! BAKA IBA A ENTRAR, ABREME ¡!- No pude evitar reír para luego abrir la puerta que fue cerrada con fuerza por Ryuuga que estaba pálido.- Esa cosa es como su historia ahora digan cómo nos deshacemos de ella.- Hablaba rápido Ryuuga recargado en la puerta, cuando Ginga iba a contestar un golpe desde afuera escuchamos todos comenzamos a temblar… pero más Ginga y Sleik que sabían porque esa cosa estaba allí.

-Tranquilo Ginga yo te protejo.- Dije para abrazarlo protectoramente, y para mi sorpresa el correspondió el abrazo.

-Y yo a ti Sleik.- Escuche que dijo Ryuuga para abrazar a Sleik de la misma manera.

-Ya los descubrí.- Hablo una voz infernal desde afuera para comenzar a golpear la puerta.

-Grr.- Escuche a Sleik que se separó lentamente del abrazo de Ryuuga dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego poner a Farblazeblack en su lanzador.-Si huimos nos puede ir peor tenemos que hacerle frente.- Dijo decidido.

-Pero tú conoces la historia ni los bey´s pueden derrotarlo.- Hablo Ginga con su cara escondida en mi pecho.

-Pues romperemos esa historia.- Cuando dijo eso abrió la puerta viendo que ya no había nadie, salió de la habitación lentamente y Ryuuga fue detrás de él.

-Tiene razón si nos quedamos aquí no podremos hacer nada.- Dijo para poner a L-Drago en su lanzador y seguir a Sleik.

-Cierto.- Hablo Ginga despegándose de mi pecho, ah se sentía tan cálido.- Tenemos que ir y derrotar esa cosa, porque ellos no van a poder solos.- Cuando termino de hablar ya tenía preparado a Pegasus y salió yo fui tras y pero regrese y le dije a Kenta.

-Cuida a Madoka.- Cunado termine de hablar es asintió con la cabeza preparando a Saggitario, así pude ir detrás de Ginga.

*+:.:+*FIN POV KYOUYA*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*POV RYUUGA*+:.:+*

Nos encontrábamos en la parte baja de la casa de Madoka, cada ruido que escuchábamos pegábamos nuestras espaldas apuntando hacia enfrente.

Escuchamos un ruido desde afuera y Sleik salió directo, cuando yo Salí lo vi frente a la cosa es que lo veía con malicia.

-Ah me ahorraste el trabajo de ir por ti.- Hablo la cosa esa con su voz infernal que me helo los huesos.

-Aquí me tienes, a pelear.- Dijo Sleik para apuntar a esa cosa con Farblazeblack.

-Pero Sleik no lo vas a lograr tu solo.- Le dije viéndolo con preocupación, el me miro y me dedico una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas.

-Tengo un plan solo espero que funcione.- Me susurro para guiñarme el ojo que yo lo respondí con un sonrojo modo súper sayajin.- ¡! 3 ¡!

-¡! 2 ¡!-

-¡! 1 ¡!-

-¡! GO SHOOT ¡!- Ambos lanzaron sus bey´s que giraban siguiéndose, la cosa esa lanzo el primer ataque.

-¡! ATACA ROCK SERPENT ¡!- Grito para atacar a Farblazeblack y salió una gran distancia volando.

-Grr.- Vi como Sleik bajaba la mirada tapándola con su cabello, eso me preocupo.- ¡! MODO BARRERA ¡!- Farblazeblack se puso en medio de ambos, dejando ver como el anillo de energía cambiaba a 2 alas en forma de X.

-¡! CREES QUE NO SE ESE MODO, SERPENT ATACA CON TODA TU FUERZA ¡!- Grito la cosa para mandar a Serpent a atacar con fuerza a Farblazeblack que provoco la onda sacando volando a Sleik que cayo algo lejos.

-¡! AHHH ¡!- Al escucharlo fui rápido con él para verlo tratando de levantarse, hasta que lo logro.

-Sleik…- Susurre preocupado tenía un gesto de dolor en su cara.

-¡! HAHAHA DE NUEVO SERPENT ¡!- Grito la cosa para que de nuevo Serpent atacara a Farblazeblack que provoco otra onda que saco otra vez volando a Sleik pero esta vez choco con una pared, haciendo que cayera de rodillas por el golpe, pero de nuevo se trató de levantar.-¡! ES TU FIN ¡!-

-Farblazeblack… plumas de fuego…- Jugo Sleik con el gesto de dolor más notorio en su cara, Farblazeblack apareció para lanzar algunas plumas contra Serpent que hizo que retrocediera, de nuevo Sleik trato de levantarse pero esta vez cayo de nuevo de rodillas, fui a ayudarlo…

-Sleik ¿estás bien?- Le pregunte para que me usara de apoyo para lograr levantarse.

-S-si.- Hablo con dificultad se le notaban sus ojos cansados lo que me preocupo más.

-¡! SERPENT QUITA A ESE POLLO DE FUEGO (N/A: XDD) Y ATACA A SU BLEYDER ¡!- Ok eso me preocupo más al ver como Serpent lanzo a Farblazeblack y ataco a Sleik que cayó de nuevo de rodillas abrazándose su brazo que fue el atacado por Serpent.

CONTINUARA…

Holiiiiiii bueno quiero agradecerles los reviews que me han dejado me han servido para darme inspiración y por lo que pudieron notar fue que ya comienza más el yaoi wiiii okno espero les haya gustado como a mí al escribirlo y me despido porque de nuevo estoy a escondidas XDD cuídense byeee.

Reviews?


	6. historias terror verdaderas ultima parte

No se cómo logre ver en la playera de Sleik que había algo que se escurría pero no se notaba mucho por su sudadera negra.

-¡! SERPENT ATAQUE COLA DE SERPIENTE EN PIEDRA ¡!- Invoco la cosa, apareció una serpiente que parecía ser de rocas que levanto la cola para darle tremendo zarpazo a Sleik.

-¡! AHHHHH ¡!- Cayo lejos pero vi que no se levantaba lo que me preocupo fui a su lado para tratar de ayudarlo pero se comenzó a levantar de nuevo…

-¿No te cansas de lo mismo niño?- Escuche que pregunto la cosa a Sleik que ya estaba de pie pero en ocasiones se tambaleaba.-¡! ES HORA DE QUE SUFRAS LO QUE YO SUFRI ¡!- Mando a Serpent, yo cerré los ojos pero no escuche el golpe ni el grito, solo escuche el choque de 2 bey´s, abrí los ojos y vi a Sleik haciéndole frente a Serpent, también vi como todos los demás llegaban.

*+:.:+*FIN POV RYUUGA*+:.:+*

Todos al llegar se sorprendieron al ver a Sleik todo golpeado y con la respiración entrecortada, veían que cada vez que Serpent atacaba Sleik salía volando…

-¡! DEJALO TRANQUILO ¡!- Grito Ginga con su cara llena de terror, al ver eso Sleik…

-T-tranquilo… Gin-Ginga…- Ryuuga se preocupó más por ver como Sleik batallaba para hablar.

-Oh parece que ya tengo a los 2 por los que venía HAHAHAHA.- La cosa saco 10 tentáculos, 5 atraparon a Ginga 1 en cada brazo al igual que en las piernas y el 5° lo tomo del cuello, igual paso con Sleik y a ambos los elevo.- ¡! MI VENGANZA ESTARA COMPLETA ¡!- Cuando la cosa menos se lo espero recibió 2 potentes golpes provenientes de…

-¡! NO TE PERMITIRES QUE LES HAGAS ALGO ¡!- Gritaron con ira Kyouya y Ryuuga, quienes lanzaron a Rock Leone y a Meteo L-Drago que aparecieron para darle un golpe a Serpent que retrocedió.

-¡! FARBLAZEBLACK… ATAQUE DE FUEGO… ARDIENTE ¡!- Llamo Sleik para que alado de Leone y L-Drago apareciera Farblazeblack que se dirigió rápidamente a Serpent dándole un golpe en seco haciendo que despareciera y en bey empezó a tambalearse.

-¡! GRR COMO TE ATREVEZ ¡!- Grito la cosa para apretar a Sleik del cuello.

-¡! AHH…AHHHH ¡!- Grito Sleik adolorido y con falta de aire.

-¡! TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS ¡!- La cosa también apretó a Ginga del cuello, esa acción por parte de la cosa hizo…

-¡! GINGA/SLEIK ¡!- Gritaron los nombres de sus amados Kyouya y Ryuuga.- ¡! LEONE/L-DRAGO ¡!-

Tanto Leone como L-Drago fueron a atacar a Serpent que retrocedió y como ya había bajado su fuerza de girar solo faltaba un golpe potente para detenerla.

-¡! GO SHOOT ¡!- Ginga logro soltarse de los brazos para lanzar a Pegasus que iba cayendo lentamente.- ¡! MANIOBRA ESPECIAL ATAQUE EXPLOSIVO PEGASO ¡!- Con esa maniobra Pegasus golpeo a Serpent partiéndolo a la mitad dejándolo irreparable.

-¡! NOOOO, GRR LO PAGARAN ¡!- La cosa comenzó a desaparecer pero antes estrello en el suelo a Ginga y a Sleik quienes por el golpe cayeron inconscientes.

-¡! GINGA/SLEIK ¡!- Y como buenos príncipes azules fueron a socorrer a Ginga y a Sleik.

-Sleik háblame.- Decía Ryuuga recargando la cabeza de Sleik en su regazo.- Por favor.-

-Ginga, vamos tienes que despertar.- Decía Kyouya que aunque no lo crean tenia lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos azules.- Ha-háblame.-

-Kyouya…- Susurro Ginga dándole esperanza a Kyouya que le tomo la mano.

-Aquí estoy.- Dijo Kyouya para dejar caer una lagrimitas.

-Chi-chicos mi-miren.- Hablo Ryuuga llamando la atención de todos que voltearon y vieron su mano con sangre lo que los alarmo.

-Sleik…- Susurro Ginga para abrir los ojos lentamente y comenzar a levantarse con ayuda que Kyouya, Ginga al ver la sangre en la mano de Ryuuga y ver a Sleik inconsciente.

-¡! SLEIK ¡!- Ginga llego a su lado viendo a Sleik para ver de dónde provenia la sangre, Ryuuga estaba igual de preocupado, Ginga fue buscando hasta que toco en más abajo del hombro en la parte de la espalda lo que hizo que Sleik sacara un gemido de dolor.- No puede ser…- Ginga con temor, quito la sudadera de Sleik con cuidado para ver en su playera morada en la parte de la espalda 4 manchas de sangre.- Ryuuga llévalo adentro rápido.- Ryuuga obedeció para cargar a Sleik como Kyouya lo había hecho con Ginga y lo llevaron adentro con cuidado.

Cuando entraron Madoka los vio y más por como Ryuuga llevaba a Sleik casi le da un derrame nasal extremo pero alcanzo a taparse la nariz hasta que vio como los brazos de Ryuuga se llenaban de sangre lo que la alarmo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto acercándose para ver que provenia la sangre de la espalda de Sleik.- Llévenlo a la habitación de invitados a un lado de la mía.- Subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron Ryuuga bajo delicadamente a Sleik dejándolo en la cama.- Ginga necesitare tu ayuda todos los demás fuera.- Decía Madoka saliendo y entrando a la habitación sin su camisón y con la ropa de siempre lo que impresiono a todos.- Dijo fuera.- Les mando una mirada asesina que hizo que todos salieran con un Ryuuga bastante preocupado y un Kenta feliz por lo que pasaba.

*+:.:+*ADENTRO DE LA HABITACION*+:.:+*

-Dime Ginga, ¿Qué le paso a Sleik?- Pregunto Madoka poniendo alcohol en las heridas con cuidado.

-Ahh no sé si decirte.- Contesto Ginga haciendo la misma acción que Madoka.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Madoka desconcertada.

-¿Ginga, Madoka que hacen aquí?- Cuando Ginga iba a contestar Sleik despertó algo desconcertado.- ¿Por qué no tengo puesta mi playera?- Pregunto sonrojándose.

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso?- Pregunto Ginga acercándosele.

-Mmm solo recuerdo que la cosa en un ataque me mando a volar y que Ryuuga me ayudo a levantarme de ahí ya no recuerdo nada.- Contesto Sleik sentándose en la cama.

-Nada de nada.- Hablo Ginga algo sorprendido si eso había pasado mucho antes de que ellos llegaran.

-Nada de nada.- Repitió Sleik con una cara llena de inocencia.

-Ah por cierto tienes que explicarme algo.- Dijo Ginga en seco cambiando su expresión a una seria.

-Eh chicos los dejo solos para que hablen.- Dijo Madoka saliendo de la habitación, cuando ella abrió la puerta tuvo que agarrar a Ryuuga que quería entrar.- No puedes entrar.- Dijo Madoka que con apoyo de Kyouya lo fueron alejando de la puerta.

-Pero MI Sleik me necesita.- Hablaba Ryuuga resistiéndose, pero al final se dio por vencido.

*+:.:+*ADENTRO DE LA HABITACION CON GINGA Y SLEIK*+:.:+*

-Lo volvió a hacer ¿No es así?- Pregunto Ginga sentándose a un lado de Sleik que tapo su cara con su cabello (N/A: DAME TU CABELLO! Sleik: Aléjate!).

-Que bien me conoces Ginga.- Dijo Sleik para levantar la mirada y dejar ver una mirada marchita.

-Ese maldito como se atrevió a hacerle eso a su propio hijo.- Hablo Ginga hirviendo del coraje.

-Tranquilo amigo, se puede decir que esta vez por fin después de tantos años me defendí al igual que a mi madre.- Hablo Sleik dedicándole una sonrisa triste a Ginga.

-También con ella, Ahh lo vuelvo a ver y te juro que lo mato.- Hablo Ginga con aun mas ira.

-Ginga no pasó nada.- Dijo Sleik poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ginga dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora con que cosa se le ocurrió al tipo?- Pregunto Ginga calmándose.

-Con un gancho de alambre.- Contesto Sleik con su mirada triste de nuevo.

-Por eso tienes todas esas heridas en tu espalda.- Dijo Ginga para de nuevo comenzar a limpiarlas.

-Sí, esta vez quiso pegarle a mi madre también con el gancho pero me puse para que no le hiciera nada, y es por eso que tengo todas esas cosas.- Hablo Sleik aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Pero lograste escapar de ahí pero tu madre se quedó.- Decía Ginga poniendo gasas en las heridas de Sleik.

-Mmm… si pero si yo me fui no tiene por qué hacerle algo.- Dijo Sleik con un gemido de dolor.

-Pues eso sí, listo ya termine, ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- Pregunto Ginga con una sonrisa.

-Como tú quieras.- Dijo Sleik correspondiendo la sonrisa de Ginga.

-En ese caso deja les digo a los demás que se vengan.- Dijo Ginga para levantarse y abrir la puerta.

*+:.:+*FUERA DE LA HABITACION*+:.:+*

-Chicos, ¿Quieren quedarse aquí?- Pregunto Ginga desde la puerta.

-Si.- Dijo Ryuuga para pasar de golpe sorprendiendo a Sleik que todavía no tenía su playera puesta, lo que hiso que ambos se sonrojaran.-Ehh.- Ryuuga se quedó embobado no esperaba que tan pronto viera a Sleik sin playera o camisa.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA bueno gracias por sus reviews me sirven para continuar y espero les haya gustado el capítulo como a mí al escribirlo para ustedes, sin más me despido y veré cuando actualizo el siguiente… byeeee.

Posdata: Si tienes alguna duda díganmela y yo se las contesto.

Reviews?


	7. Comienzan las canciones parte 1

Sleik estaba súper sonrojado, nadie aparte de Ginga que fueran hombres lo habían visto sin playera, y por la mirada de Ryuuga se sonrojo mucho más.

-Ryuuga hola.- Hablo Sleik con un toque de nerviosismo.

-H-hola S-Sleik, te vez hermoso.- Dijo Ryuuga sin darse cuenta hasta mucho después.- Eh digo ¿cómo te sientes?- Corrigió Ryuuga al ver la cara de Sleik que estaba como un tomate.

-Eh bien, gracias por preguntar.- Hablo Sleik para volver a ponerse la playera sacando a Ryuuga de sus pensamientos, algo nada sanos. (N/A: XDD)

-Listo, ya estamos todos aquí, ¿Tiene alguno sueño?- Llego y pregunto Ginga a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza.- Bien, amm ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Ginga, provocando que todos cayeran estilo anime.

-Se supone que tú debes de saber.- Hablo Kyouya viéndolo.

-¡! YA SE ¡!- Asusto a todos Madoka que tenía un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

-¿Qué propones.- Pregunto con temor Kyouya.

-¡! QUE CANTEMOS ¡!- Grito con emoción, Kyouya se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero si no lo hacían mejor conseguir dinero para tu funeral.- ¿Quién empieza y que canción?- Pregunto Madoka, todos voltearon a ver a Ginga.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Ginga sonrojándose.

-Si.- Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ¿Amm que les parece la de "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante de Mago de oz"?- Pregunto Ginga a lo que todos asintieron, Sleik y Kyouya emocionado porque escucharían a Ginga cantar.- Bien ahí va.-

Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho

Y convertir en murmullo tenue mi voz,

Reducir toda una vida sólo a un renglón.

Puedes sobre mí dar opinión sesgada,

Criticar mi oficio ¡que no es porvenir!,

Que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación.

Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo,

Que el mar, confundido, vaya a un río a morir,

Que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana,

Que con las ánimas se fue a divertir.

Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel,

Entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar,

Ella espera a que regrese

Y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz

En mi corazón.

Busco en el camino todas las respuestas

Y me he dado cuenta que están en mí,

Comunicador de sueños quiero ser...

Músico soy, músico seré,

Conductor de sensaciones a tu piel,

Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción.

Jamás podré dejarla,

Mi vida es una canción,

Soy escultor del alma,

Soy músico y amo en clave de sol

Hasta que aguante mi voz.

Estamos locos de atar,

Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad

Damos pinceladas de color

A tu gris realidad.

Somos mitad caballeros,

Mitad bohemios y embusteros,

No somos lo que un padre quiere

Para su hijita bebe.

Hasta que el cuerpo aguante,

Hasta que quiera mi voz,

Hasta que el cuerpo aguante

Seguiré viviendo tal como soy.

Termino de cantar Ginga dejando a todos sorprendidos por su hermosa voz.

-¿Quién va ahora?- Pregunto Madoka.

-Yo.- Hablo Kenta para pasar al frente.- Es "iNSanitY de Volcaloid"

Vocaloid 2 iNSaNiTY Hajime to owari

No iranai imi

Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto

Dare ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka?

Kyouki no mada kara sayonara

Konichiwa watashi

Awanakatta darou?

Sayounara anata

Saa hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukete sou

Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku

Kuro ni nijinde autorain

Makkurayami ni hikari nado nai

Kyouki no oku kara sayounara

Konichiwa watashi

Awanakatta darou?

Sayounara anata

Saa hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukete sou

Ne doko de atta koto ga nai ka?

Ne itoshii kimi ta hanashitai

Ne jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai

Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou da

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Yami ka? Hikari ka?

iNSaNiTY

iNSaNiTY

sAnIty

Mou mienai kuro

pUrIty

Motto nagai hibi

sAnIty

Sore mo shizumanakya

"sAnIty"

...tte nani desu ka?

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Nigerarenai

iNSaNiTY

Fusou shisou desu

PSYCHoPaTHY

Nonki na jinsei

iNSaNiTY

Owarenai madoi

CaPTiViTY

Odaku ga tsudzukeru

iNSaNiTY

PSYCHoPaTHY

iNSaNiTY

caPTiViTY.- Termino de cantar Kenta a lo que aplaudieron son sonrisas y todo.

-Vas Sleik.- Dijo Ryuuga a Sleik.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto desconcertado Sleik.

-Si Sleik nunca te eh escuchado cantar anda ¿siiii?- Pregunto y rogo Ginga con una carita super tierna que hizo que Sleik se sonrojara.

-Ah esta bien es la de "Colours of the Rainbow de ItaloBrothers"

So then show

You wanna look kind

24/7 on my mind

All I ever wanted

Is to be with you

Making me feel

Is so brand new

I thought I can love no more

Warned too many times before

Now everytime I look up to the sky

I've got you on my mind

The colours of the rainbow shine so bright

Everytime I look into your eyes

It's the colours of the rainbow that feed my soul

Over and over just like you do

The colours of the rainbow shine so bright

Everytime I look into your eyes

It's the colours of the rainbow that feed my soul

Over and over just like you do.- Cuando Sleik termino Ryuuga estaba tan emocionado por como cantaba Sleik, cantaba igual de genial que Ginga con su voz tan suave.

-¡! YO VOY ¡!- Grito Ryuuga poniéndose enfrente, cuando Sleik se iba a sentar a lado de Ginga Ryuuga lo jalo pegándolo a él.- va a ser "Propuesta Indecente Romeo Santos"-

-¿Pero yo por que estoy contigo?- Pregunto Sleik sonrojado.

-Vas a bailar bachata conmigo.- Dijo Ryuuga en un tono seductor que provoco mas sonrojo en Sleik.

- Hola, me llaman Romeo,

Es un placer conocerla.

Que bien te ves,

Te adelanto, no me importa quién sea él.

Dígame usted,

Si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez.

Una aventura es más divertida

Si huele a peligro.

Si te invito a una copa

Y me acerco a tu boca.

Si te robo un besito,

A ver, ¿te enojas conmigo?

¿Qué dirías si esta noche

Te seduzco en mi coche?

Que se empañen los vidrios

Y la regla es que goces.

Si te falto el respeto

y luego culpo al alcohol.

Si levanto tu falda,

¿Me darías el derecho

A medir tu sensatez?

Poner en juego tu cuerpo,

Si te parece prudente,

Esta propuesta indecente.

A ver, a ver,

Permíteme apreciar tu desnudez.

(Take it off)

Relájate,

Que este Martini calmará tu timidez

(Don't be shy).

Y una aventura es más divertida

Si huele a peligro.

Si te invito a una copa

Y me acerco a tu boca.

Si te robo un besito,

A ver, ¿te enojas conmigo?

¿Qué dirías si esta noche

Te seduzco en mi coche?

Que se empañen los vidrios

Y la regla es que goces.

Si te falto el respeto

y luego culpo al alcohol.

Si levanto tu falda,

¿Me darías el derecho

A medir tu sensatez?

Poner en juego tu cuerpo,

Si te parece prudente,

Esta propuesta indecente.

I'm back.

It feels good to be king.

Gostoso.

Hey,

Listen,

I know what you like.

How about if you and I

Me and you

¿Bailamos bachata?

Y luego you and I

Me and you

¿Terminamo' en la cama?

(Que rico).

How about if you and I

Me and you

¿Bailamos bachata?

(Ay bailamos bachata)

Y luego you and I

Me and you

¿Terminamo' en la cama?

(Terminamos en la cama).

How about if you and I (You and I)

Me and you (Me and you)

You and I (You and I)

Me and you (You)

You and I (You and I)

Me and you

(I'm a badboy)

Me and you (You...).

(Ay chi chi

Llora guitarra

Llora).- Cuando Ryuuga termino de cantar y bailar con Sleik que estaba más sonrojado si se podía, mientras que Madoka estaba en el suelo desmayada con un gran chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz y Kenta le echaba aire para ver si podía despertar.

-Voy yo.- Dijo Kyouya levantándose y llevando consigo a Ginga.- La que voy a cantar es…

CONTINUARA….

Holiiiiiiiiii como están espero que bien y como verán este es otro capítulo en el que están cantando y Madoka con un gran derrame nasal por todo el yaoi que está recibiendo XD, les agradezco sus reviews y en el siguiente capi Kyouya va a cantar ¿Cuál quieren que cante?

"Prince Royce- Solo quiero darte un beso"

"Jesse & Joey con Mario Domm- Llorar"

Ustedes me dicen cual, y jeje creo que las confundí con lo de la charla que tuvieron Ginga y Sleik, no el padre de Sleik no mato a su madre (la de Sleik) jeje y digamos que esta algo loco y la madre de Sleik se mete para defender a Sleik pero esta vez Sleik la defendió del tipo y si lo quiere matar porque dice que él no es su hijo y eso, creo que con eso aclare todo, pero en el siguiente capítulo ya Sleik contara todo.

Me despido cuídense y las veo en el siguiente capi byeee

Reviews?


	8. Comienzan las canciones parte 2

-Cantare la de "Darte un Beso Prince Royce"

Amarte como te amo es complicado

Pensar como te pienso es un pecado

Mirar cómo te miro está prohibido

Tocarte como quiero es un delito

Ya no sé qué hacer

Para que estés bien

Si apagar el sol

Para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués

Aprender a hablar francés

O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Y regalarte mis mañanas

Cantar para calmar tus miedos

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso,

Llenarte con mi amor el alma

Llevarte a conocer el cielo

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yeah

Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría

Hasta mi religión la cambiaría

Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría,

Pero tú no me das ni las noticias

Y ya no sé qué hacer

Para que estés bien

Si apagar el sol

Para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugués

Aprender a hablar francés

O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Y regalarte mis mañanas

Cantar para calmar tus miedos

Quiero que no te falte nada

Royce

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Llenarte con mi amor el alma

Sólo quiero darte un beso

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso

Llevarte a conocer el cielo

Sólo quiero darte un beso

Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo sólo quiero

Eh eh eh

Yo sólo quiero darte

Quiero que no te falte nada.- Cuando Kyouya termino de cantar Ginga estaba mega sonrojado porque Kyouya se la había cantado de frente como si la canción fuera solo para él, lo que lo ilusiono mas y alentó para decirle sus sentimientos.

-Sigo yo.- Dijo Madoka pasando al frente.- La que voy a cantar es "Llorar, Jesse & Joey ft. Mario Domm"

Me perdí buscando ese lugar

Todo por tratar de demostrar

Olvide que sin tu amor

No valgo nada

Y tome una vuelta equivocada.

Me quede sin movimiento

Sin saber por dónde regresar

Lleno de remordimiento.

Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien mas

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)

No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí

Te quiero recuperar

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame

Del sufrimiento, oh no...

(Del sufrimiento),

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor

Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón

Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas

Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa.

Juro que es verdad no miento

Que mi voluntad es en cambiar

Pero sola yo no puedo

No se como lograr

Mi alma reparar.

Y llorar, y llorar, (y llorar)

No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí

Te quiero recuperar

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame

Del sufrimiento

(Del sufrimiento

Del sufrimiento

Del sufrimiento).

Y llorar, y llorar...

No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí

Te quiero recuperar.

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame

Del sufrimiento oh...

(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar... y llorar...- Madoka termino de cantar y todos estaban impresionados por su hermosa voz.

-"_No se compara a la de MI Sleik_".- Pensaba Ryuuga volteando con Sleik que estaba platicando de quien sabe que con Ginga.

-"_No se compara para nada a la de MI Ginga".-_ Pensaba Kyouya viendo como Ginga platicaba con Sleik.

-¡! YA SE ¡!- Grito Madoka cuando termino de planear su plan llamado "Misión Yaoi activada" , a la vez que asustaba a todos que estaban en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Kyouya agarrándose el corazón por el susto.

-Ya que Ryuuga y Sleik al igual que tú y Ginga cantaron por decirse en parejas y como ambas parejas tienen una hermosa voz por que no compiten por quien tiene la mejor voz y trabaja mejor en "equipo"- Decía Madoka dejando a un Ryuuga y Kyouya muy emocionados por que cantarían con sus amores.

-Eh mejor mañana por que ya tengo sueñito, y Sleik tiene que desc-cansar.- Decía Ginga sonrojado mandándole la indirecta a Sleik que comprendido después de 2 minutos.

-Oh si y estoy muuuuuuuuy cansado.- Dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Ginga, y haciéndose el cansado.

-Ahh bueno entonces mañana hacemos la competencia.- Dijo Madoka captando, Ryuuga como Kyouya se desilusionaron.

-Bueno hasta mañana que descansen y adiós.- Dijeron Ginga y Sleik sacando a todos de la habitación.- Ah, ¿Ginga tú vas a dormir aquí?- Pregunto Sleik recargándose en la puerta quedando enfrente de Ginga que sonrió.

-Claro tengo que cuidarte y quiero que me cuentes que paso con detalles y todo.- Dijo a la vez de ponerse serio y sentarse en la cama.

-Ah digamos que lo hice enojar.- Contesto Sleik sentándose en el suelo y bajando la mirada.

-Traducción el tipo estaba de genio ¿no es así?- Dijo Ginga más serio, y recibió el asentimiento de Sleik.

-Esta vez no encontró que cazar y tampoco encontró a su 2° esposa porque creo se fue de la aldea porque ya no lo quería ver y nos hecho la culpa a mí y a mi madre y esta vez fue más agresivo.- Contesto Sleik levantando la mirada que la tenía opaca.

-¿Cómo llego?- Pregunto Ginga hincándose enfrente de Sleik.

-Llego gritando que fuéramos a la sala, cuando mi madre y yo llegamos nunca notamos que traía como un alambre que había sido un gancho, luego nos dijo que por nuestra culpa no había nada que hacer para evitar que ella se fuera y nos comenzó a gritar para luego levantar el alambre y darme en el brazo y si me abrió bastante, luego mi madre le dijo que no me lastimara y…- Sleik comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.- La comenzó a golpear más que las otras veces y… no sé como pero…-Esos silencios estaba asustando a Ginga y preocupándolo.- El logro salir de nuevo…- Lo que había dicho Sleik preocupo a Ginga más de lo normal.

-¡¿Pero como si ya lo habíamos eliminado?!- Grito Ginga alarmado levantándose y lleno a la ventana para ver que había comenzado a llover con fuerza.- ¿Lo lograste controlar?- Pregunto volteando con Sleik que se había levantado.

Sleik bajo la mirada para negar con la cabeza lo que alarmo aún más a Ginga.

-¿Dime Sleik que fue lo que hiciste?- Pregunto Ginga tomando a Sleik de los hombros.

-L-le di 19 apuñaladas en el costado… d-derecho.- Sleik seguía con la mirada baja al decir eso.-Casi lo mate.- Dijo para derramar más lagrimas cada vez más.

-Tranquilo vamos a buscar la manera de eliminarlo y serás libre del.- Decía Ginga con una sonrisa y levantándole de barbilla a Sleik para que lo viera a los ojos que los tenia llenos de lágrimas.

-Gracias Ginga.- Dijo Sleik para ser abrazado por Ginga.

Sin que ninguno lo hubiera notado Ryuuga había escuchado todo y estaba impresionado al haber escuchado eso, mañana pescaría a Sleik y aunque le doliera si era necesario lo obligaría a hablar a él o a Ginga, después de eso se fue a la sala donde estaban Kyouya y Kenta dormidos, se metió en su saco de dormir y cayó.

*+:.:+*A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*+:.:+*

Todos ya estaban despiertos y Ryuuga ese día le sacaría la sopa a Sleik o a Ginga que estaban desayunando en silencio y se habían sentado juntos.

-Ya terminamos Madoka gracias y tenemos que salir.- Dijo Ginga llevando su plato seguido de Sleik para lavarlo y salir de la tienda.

*+:.:+* AFUERA DE LA TIENDA DE B-PIT*+:.:+*

Continuara….

Holaaaaaaaaaa como están bueno si me tarde en este cap que ya lo debí haber subido el sábado pero fui a una pijamada y pues no pude y todo verdad, espero hayan disfrutado el capi como yo al escribirlo y gracias por sus reviews byeeee.

Reviews?


	9. Por fin Ryuuga se declara!

*+:.:+AFUERA DE B-PIT*+:.:+*

Vente creo que no has visto toda la ciudad y para que no te pier…-Ginga no termino de hablar ya que vio un volante pegado en un árbol enfrente de B-pit que decía…

"_**A todos lo bleyder´s interesados… se organizara un torneo nacional que se llevara a cabo aquí en Japón, el día 10 de junio de 2014 las inscripciones ya están abiertas… ¡! DATE PRISA QUE EL TORNEO COMIENZA A LAS 5 DE LA TARDE Y TERMINA A LAS 8:30 DE LA NOCHE !¡.**_

_**Serán 4 rondas, hoy se llevara la primera, la segunda mañana, la tercera pasado mañana y la final sería el día 4.**_

_**¡! NO TE LO PIERDAS ¡!**_

Ginga termino de leer el volante y entusiasmado le dijo a Sleik.

-Sleik hay que inscribirnos y nos enfrentamos en la final.- Decía Ginga saltando de la alegría que fue contagiada a Sleik.

-Sí, y ahora veremos quién es el más fuerte de los 2.- Dijo Sleik para que ambos fueran a la dirección que había marcado el volante y justamente era en la WBBA así que Ginga no tuvo problema por entrar corriendo directo con la secretaria que había en la planta baja del edificio.

-Eh disculpe señorita.- Dijo Ginga parándose en Sleik que le sirvió de banquito para ver a la secretaria que al escuchar su voz volteo y con una sonrisa dijo.

-¿Qué pasa Ginga?- Pregunto con amabilidad, conocía a Ginga porque cuando él se quedaba a esperar al director platicaban y aparte le caía bien.

-Este bueno nos venimos a inscribir en el torneo que se hará.- Dijo para sonreírle.

-Oh claro bueno mira tienes que… ¿Vienes con alguien más?- Pregunto extrañada porque no veía a nadie más aparte Ginga.

-Si solo que esta de banquito para poder verte.- Contesto con simpleza Ginga, y a la secretaria le salió una gotita en la nuca hasta que escucharon una voz.

-Ginga corre que si pesas.- Dijo Sleik que llevaba rato aguantando a Ginga y luego solo se estaba moviendo pues le enterraba las suelas de los tenis.

-Oh cierto tú estabas aquí.- Dijo Ginga para que luego los 3 escucharon otras 2 voces y aparte un portazo.

-¡! GINGA/SLEIK AL FIN LOS ENCONTRAMOS ¡!- Si eran las voces de Kyouya y Ryuuga, pero como siempre entraron así de golpe pues tanto Ginga como Sleik se asustaron y Ginga piso la cabeza de Sleik y el perdió el equilibrio y cayó con Ginga enzima.- ¡! GINGA/SLEIK ¡!- Gritaron ambos para ir con sus amores que estaban a risa y risa pero uno adolorido.

Kyouya levanto a Ginga que seguía risa y risa, mientras que Sleik también estaba a risa y risa solo que tenía los ojitos en espiral, Ryuuga llego y lo levanto dejándolo muy cerca casi casi en beso… cuando… ya estaban muuuuuy cerca… a punto de darse el beso…. A tan solo unos milímetros… cuando ya sentían la respiración uno del otro… llego Kenta.

-Chicos… m-me dejaron… desde… la… e-esquina.- Hablaba Kenta con la respiración entrecortada, y Ryuuga como Sleik se separaron sonrojados al máximo que parecían tomates.

-¡! AHHHHH KENTA QUE NO PODIAS LLEGAR UN POQUITO DESPUES TAN SOLO NO SE COMO UNOS 5 MINUTOS DESPUES ¡!- Gritaba Ryuuga estaba súper enojado porque por fin tenía la oportunidad de besar a Sleik pero no llego Kenta y lo arruino todo.

-Hay pues me hubieras avisado.- Dijo Kenta después de saberse quitado el susto que le metió Ryuuga por sus gritos.

-¿Y la secretaria?- Pregunto Ginga evitando que Ryuuga matara a Kenta, cuando se fijaron detrás del escritorio la encontraron con un súper derrame nasal por lo que todos les bajo una gotita por la nuca y dijeron a la vez.

-Otra fujoshi.- Dijeron para después tomar las hojas que eran para la inscripción del torneo después de eso cuando todos iban a regresar a B-pit, Ryuuga le dijo a Sleik.

-¿Sleik te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?- Pregunto Ryuuga con un sonrojo.

-Claro.- Contesto Sleik con una sonrisa.

-Uyy ya vas de noviero.- Susurro Kyouya al oído de Ryuuga que se sonrojo más y luego darle un codazo en el estómago.

-Cállate.- Contesto Ryuuga para después comenzar a caminar y a su lado iba Sleik.

Llevaban poco rato caminando para que llegara la hora para luego llegar al rio que daba al mar, se sentaron y estuvieron en un incómodo silencio para que luego Ryuuga lo terminara y justamente ya estaba el ocaso para luego darle paso a la hermosa noche.

-Oye Sleik.- Dijo Ryuuga volteando con Sleik que volteo con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto dejando que la luz que emitía lo que quedaba del solo iluminara sus ojos dejando un brillo perfecto.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto Ryuuga apreciando ese brillo que emitían los ojos de Sleik.

-Claro.- Contesto sonriéndole.

-¿No te enojas?- Pregunto Ryuuga inseguro.

-No me enojo.- Dijo Sleik con la misma sonrisa.

-Seguro segurito.- Dijo Ryuuga con temor en su voz.

-Seguro.- Contesto Sleik borrando su sonrisa poniéndose serio.

-Más seguro de lo que has estado en toda tu vida.- Dijo Ryuuga con cara nerviosa.

-Si.- Contesto Sleik algo cansado.

-De veras.- Dijo Ryuuga llegando al límite de la paciencia de Sleik.

-¡! SI ¡!- Grito Sleik ya cansado y asustando un poco a Ryuuga.

-¿T-tu q-quisieras s-ser m-m-mi n-no-v-vi-o?- Pregunto Ryuuga con temor y nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Pregunto Sleik impresionado.

-¿! QUE SI TU QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIO ¡?- Grito y a la vez pregunto Ryuuga cerrando los ojos esperando el rechazo, desprecio y odio de Sleik.

-S-si.- Contesto Sleik bajando la mirada con las mejillas muuuuuy rojas.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Ryuuga creía que era un sueño lo que había escuchado, y si lo era esperaba que nunca lo despertaran porque era hermoso ese sueño.

-Si.- Contesto Sleik poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, Ryuuga no lo espero y se lanzó a él para tumbarlo en el pasto quedando Ryuuga arriba de Sleik.

-Te amo.- Dijo Ryuuga acercándose a Sleik y cerrando los ojos.

-También te amo.- Contesto Sleik para acercarse a Ryuuga y cerrar los ojos, y por fin después de tanto que lo había esperado Ryuuga (N/A: Solo 2 días XDD Ryuuga: cállate ¬¬), se separaron y justamente en ese preciso momento se metió totalmente el sol dejando a la luna mostrar su hermoso brillo acompañado de las estrellas, luego ambos se volvieron a juntar sus labios primero el beso fue lente y luego fue avanzando para luego volverse a separar.

-Sabes que ese fue mi primer beso, ¿no?- Dijo y pregunto Sleik después de haberse separado del beso, a lo que Ryuuga abrió los ojos con impresión.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto ya que esperaba que alguien tan hermoso como Sleik ya hubiera tenido su primer beso hace mucho tiempo.- Pues sabes me alegro de haber sido el primero, porque tu boca sabe a dulce.- Cuando termino de hablar Ryuuga volvió a besar a Sleik que rápido contesto el beso.

CONTINUARA….

Hahaha ame este capi, y por como se declaró Ryuuga a Sleik digamos que así fue la primera declaración que tuve solo que fue en la escuela y no pasó nada del beso solo eso fue un poco después, bueno como verán ya hay una pareja y Ahh tuve derrame nasal súper extremo, también quería agregar eso del torneo porque digamos que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis Ocs y eso por eso de ahí tomare vuelo para algo muajajaja okno bueno espero les haya gustado el capi como a mí al escribirlo para ustedes les agradezco sus reviews que son de ayuda y me dan inspiración para los siguientes capis, sin más me despido byeeee.

Reviews?


	10. Nos equivocamos de camino parte 1

Después de ese beso que fue largo se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, cuando iban por el 3° beso llego Kyouya y Ginga con la respiración agitada.

-Sleik tu combate es el 5 minutos si no llegas en ese tiempo perderás… por… default.- Dijo Ginga en partes tomando aire ya que hablo muy rápido, al escuchar eso Sleik recordó el torneo se levantó casi tirando a Ryuuga, y así los cuatro comenzaron carrera hacia el beystadium.

Cuando creían que todo estaba perdido vieron que solo faltaba 1 minuto y estaban a 1 cuadra del beystadium, Sleik apresuro el paso hasta donde sus piernas podían, y por fin llegaron al estadio entraron y solo quedaban 10 segundos, y Sleik llego frente a su oponente con 5 segundos de sobra.

-Ah… e-es-estoy… l-listo.- Decía respirando dificultosamente poniendo su bey en el lanzador para apuntar al oponente.

-Hasta que llegas.- Dijo su oponente también preparando su bey.- ¡! 3 ¡!-

-¡! 2 ¡!-

¡! 1 ¡!-

-¡! GO SHOOT ¡!- Ambos tiraron sus bey´s al estadio para comenzar a seguirse, Farblazeblack alcanzo rápidamente al bey del oponente atacándolo de inmediato.

-¡! FARBLAZEBLACK MANIOBRA…- No termino de hablar Sleik al escuchar una voz en su mente.- "_Vamos sabes bien que quieres usar la maniobra oscura, solo tienes que dejarme salir y yo haré todo el trabajo".- _Decía la voz en la mente de Sleik que rápido sacudió la cabeza no quería que esa cosa saliera a flote y menos frente a tanta gente… gente… tanta… ¡! TANTA GENTE ¡!- ¡! FARBLAZEBLACK MANIOBRA ESPECIAL GOLPE AVE FENIX ¡!- Apareció un fénix morado con los ojos negros, para luego dirigirse al bey y dar un golpe con sus alas en forma de X, con ese golpe dejo fuera del estadio al bey del oponente.

-¡! EL GANADOR FUE SLEIK QUE AVANZA A LA 2° RONDA Y ESE FUE EL ULTIMO COMBATE MAÑANA ABRAN MAS Y MAS DESCALIFICADOS ¡!- Cuando Dj Bleyder termino de hablar todos comenzaron a salir del beystadium, Kyouya y Ryuuga se adelantaron poquito dejando algo atrás a Ginga y a Sleik que venían platicando con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

*+:.:+*PLATICA DE KYOUYA Y RYUUGA*+:.:+*

-Entonces ya me dirás ¿Cómo te le declaraste?- Pregunto Kyouya volteando con Ryuuga que se sonrojo poquito.

-Pues digamos que me puse algo nervioso y luego se lo dije y…- Ryuuga cada vez más se ponía rojito lo que causo una carcajada de Kyouya.

-De seguro lo besaste ¿verdad?- Dijo Kyouya con una cara picarona que hizo que Ryuuga pusiera una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sipi, y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Ryuuga con su sonrisita nerviosa pero cambiándola a una picara que hizo que Kyouya se sonrojara.

-Muy bien, acepto.- Dijo Kyouya a lo que ambos dijeron.

-Nuestro amor fue correspondido.- Dijeron al unísono para luego reírse y abrazarse de los hombros.

*+:.:+*FIN DE LA PLATICA DE KYOUYA Y RYUUGA*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*PLATICA DE GINGA Y SLEIK*+:.:+*

-Dime ¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntaba Ginga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que si quería ser su novio.- Dijo Sleik con una sonrisa igual que Ginga y sonrojado.

-Ahh y ¿qué le dijiste?- Pregunto Ginga emocionado.

-Que sí y luego… guasa guasa guasa.- Sleik fue bajando el volumen de su voz al tiempo que aumentaba su sonrojo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ginga al no alcanzar a escuchar lo que había dicho Sleik.

-Que me guasa guasa.- Decía Sleik con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo todo Aww.

-No te escucho.- Dijo Ginga acercándose a Sleik para escucharlo mejor.

-Que me… be-beso…- Dijo Sleik para que tanto Ginga como el dieran como un gritito de emoción.- ¿Y a ti como te fue?- Pregunto Sleik a Ginga para que fuera su turno de sonrojarse.

-P-pues me d-dijo que si quería ser su no-novio y le dije que si.- Dijo Ginga bajando la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa en su carita.

-Kyaaaaa ya vez que te dije Ginga algún día se nos declararían.- Decía Sleik abrazando a Ginga de los hombros y ambos siguieron caminando con una gran sonrisa.

*+:.:+*FIN DE LA PLATICA DE GINGA Y SLEIK*+:.:+*

Los 4 nunca se dieron cuenta que habían tomado diferentes rumbos, y más por que como Ryuuga y Kyouya se adelantaron nuca se dieron cuenta a que dirección se fueron Ginga y Sleik, que se podía decir que era de los lugares más bajos de todo Metal City, eran tan bajos que hacen bey batallas de supervivencia por equipos, si el equipo perdía sellaba su muerte.

*+:.:+*CON RYUUGA Y KYOUYA*+:.:+*

Ambos habían llegado ya a B-pit cuando entraron vieron a Kenta que se había ido con Madoka después de que Ryuuga saliera con Sleik, Kenta al verlos puso cara confusa lo que extraño a Ryuuga y a Kyouya que seguían abrazados de los hombros.

-¿Dónde están Ginga y… Sleik?- Pregunto Kenta provocando la impresión de Ryuuga y Kyouya que rápido voltearon hacia tras para buscarlos pero solo encontraron… la nada.

-¡! MI VIDA ¡!- Grito Ryuuga casi entrando en la desesperación que fue acompañada por la de Kyouya.

-¡! GINGA CARIÑO ¿DONDE ESTAS?!- Grito Kyouya acompañando a Ryuuga que estaba afuera buscando a SU Sleik.

-Tranquilos chicos a lo mejor vieron algo que les gusto y se entretuvieron.- Dijo Madoka con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que sirvió poquito a Ryuuga y a Kyouya.

-Espero que regresen pronto.- Dijo Kyouya para preocupar a Ryuuga, Kenta y a Madoka que lo voltearon a ver.

-¿P-por qué d-dices eso Kyouya?- Pregunto Ryuuga viendo la cara de Kyouya que tenía la preocupación muy notoria.

-Cuando era el líder de los Face Hunters me entere que en los lugares más bajos de Metal City se llevan como torneos pero son de vida o muerte, 2 de mis colegas (N/A: no sabía que otra palabra poner y se me vino eso XD) murieron en uno de esos torneos.- Conto Kyouya bajando la mirada al recordar cuando se entero de la muerte de sus colegas.- Pero lo más preocupante es que el Beystadium donde es el torneo esta algo cerca de ahí.- Agrego después Kyouya para preocupar a todos al igual que él se preocupó bastante.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos ya, que tal si les pasa algo o si los retan y como aceptan los retos que les proponen si detenerse a pensar.- Dijo Madoka preocupada.

-Para esos retos nunca te preguntan si quieres entrar, te meten a la fuerza.- Contesto Kyouya volteando con todos.

-¿Sabes dónde queda ese lugar?- Pregunto Ryuuga con voz seria.

-Sí, vamos Ryuuga por nuestras joyas más preciadas.- Dijo Kyouya para que acompañado de Ryuuga salieran a buscar a sus joyas.

*+:.:+*CON LOS PERDIDOS… DIGO GINGA Y SLEIK*+:.:+*

Ambos cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en un lugar desconocido, fueron adentrándose en la oscuridad ya que escuchaban voces como si estuvieran en una bey batalla, lo que les dio esperanza de salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando vieron una luz muy fuerte se dirigieron a ella corriendo, Ginga escucho un grito como de dolor, lo que se frenó escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura, al ver como Sleik seguía dirigiéndose para ese lugar lo pesco del gorro de su sudadera dándole tremendo jalón llevándolo a su lado.

-Oye porque me jalaste así.- Le pregunto Sleik a Ginga.

-Parece que este lugar no tiene buena pinta.- Le dijo Ginga volteando a verlo.

-Oh parece que hay nuevos concursantes.- Una voz interrumpió a Sleik que había abierto la boca.- Chicos me quieren ayudar a llevarlos con el jefe.- Dijo esa voz para dejar mostrar a un tipo que no daba muy buena espina, cuando el tipo iba a agarrar el brazo de Ginga Sleik le pego en la mano poniéndose enfrente de Ginga.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.- Dijo para ponerse serio y cambiar su mirada a una fría igual a la del tipo que se la regreso.

-Aww ternurita así que quieres proteger a tu amiguito, bien.- Dijo el tipo para tratar de agarrar a Ginga del brazo, pero salió directo al suelo.

-Te dije que no lo tocaras.- Dijo Sleik que le había dado un golpe en la mejilla al tipo a tal grado de tumbarlo al suelo, y el tipo por obvias razones le mando una mirada asesina.

-Ataquen.- Al parecer dio la orden a algo, y si aparecieron como 5 tipos más altos que Sleik y se veía a plena vista que eran más fuertes.

Los tipos se les lanzaron al ver Ginga que Sleik no podría solo se ocupó de 2 que tenían la intención de llegarle a Sleik por la espalda que estaba concentrado con 2 igual que estaban enfrente de él, cuando ya habían tumbado a 3 Ginga y Sleik no se lo esperaron hasta que cayeron al suelo con peso extra en su espalda, pues si tan concentrados estaban peleando con los otros 3 que nunca se dieron cuenta de 2 que se habían subido en quién sabe dónde para luego lanzárseles cayéndoles encima dejándolos inmóviles.

-Hahaha parece que nunca cuidan arriba de ustedes Hahaha.- Decía el tipo del principio agachándose y tomando la barbilla de Ginga con fuerza.

-¡! QUE LO DEJES ¡!- Grito Sleik para sacar la suficiente fuerza para quitarse al tipo que tenía encima y lanzarlo lejos, luego Sleik se le fue encima al que tenía la barbilla de Ginga tumbándolo en el suelo.

-Grr al parecer quieres pelear pequeño.- Dijo el tipo para luego cambiar de lugares quedando el encima de Sleik.- Que hermosa cara tienes pequeño.- Dijo el tipo para agarrarle la cara a Sleik con brusquedad.

Sleik logro darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago sacándole el aire, luego lo aventó algo lejos de ellos.

-Sigues tu.- Dijo Sleik para quitarle de encima a Ginga el tipo que estaba sobre él, luego darle un golpe en la mejilla y por ultimo tomarle la cabeza y darle un rodillazo dejándolo inconsciente, tomo a Ginga de la mano ayudándolo a levantarse, pero cuando sintió que Ginga no avanzaba volteo y vio como el tipo al que le dio el golpe en el estómago le había agarrado el pie para que no avanzara.

-Vete Sleik y les dices a los demás donde estoy.- Decía Ginga tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-No te dejare aquí.- Contesto Sleik para patear un costado del tipo, fue tal la fuerza que lo hizo escupir algo de sangre e hizo que soltara a Ginga, luego Sleik al ver eso tomo de nuevo a Ginga de la mano para que comenzaran a correr cuando ya estaban por llegar a la salida de lo que sería la entrada de ese lugar, apareció una sombra tomando a Sleik para estrellarlo en la pared y luego cuando cayó lo levanto tomándolo del cuello y pegándolo a la pared.

-Así que ustedes quieren escapar.- Dijo la sombra que por la voz se podía decir que era hombre y llevaba un sombrero(N/A: Como el de Alucard de Hellsing), llego otra sombra tomo a Ginga de los brazos dejándolo sin oportunidad de escapar.

-¡! SLEIK QUE HACEMOS ¡!- Grito Ginga preocupado tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Cálate mocoso.- Dijo el tipo que tenía a Ginga para darle un golpe en el costado izquierdo y luego patearle le espalda provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de Ginga.

Sleik al ver eso comenzó a forcejear, hasta que le vino una idea abrió grande la boca y le dio un mordisco al tipo en la mano que lo soltó para gritar.

-¡! AHHHHH ¡!- Sleik se extrañó y le dio risa escuchar al tipo gritar como niña, pero ahora eso no era lo importante tenía que romper el agarre del tipo en Ginga que se preparó para darle un golpe a Sleik que salto para caerle encima de los hombros y tomar la cabeza del tipo para darle un cabezazo lo que hizo que soltara a Ginga que al ver a tipo que tenía a Sleik acercársele por detrás le dio una patada en donde no se debe lo que hizo que se arrodillara del dolor.

-Vámonos Sleik.- Dijo Ginga para comenzar a correr siendo seguido por Sleik que se había entretenido por también darle una patada al otro tipo en el mismo lugar que Ginga lo había hecho.

Cuando vieron la luz de la calle vieron 2 siluetas que se asomaron, al ver eso Ginga y Sleik creyeron que eran otros tipos que los querían capturar como los de atrás.

-Esperen…- Por lo que sin esperar a distinguir el rostro les dieron un golpe en la mejilla que los mando al suelo.

-Ahh oigan si pegan duro.- Dijo una silueta que estaba agarrándose la mejilla.

-Si por lo menos avísenos.- Dijo la otra silueta haciendo la misma acción que su acompañante.

Ambos al reconocer las voces se les hicieron los ojos con lágrimas y se les lanzaron para abrazarlos con fuerza y soltar sus lágrimas en los hombros de sus amores, si eran Kyouya y Ryuuga los que habían recibido el golpe.

Kyouya como Ryuuga los abrazaron con fuerza dejándolos llorar.

-Ya tranquilos no pasa nada estamos aquí.- Dijo Kyouya acariciando el cabello de Ginga con delicadeza.

-Nunca dejaríamos que les pasara algo.- Dijo Ryuuga haciendo la misma acción que Kyouya solo que era con Sleik.

-¡! TENIAMOS MUCHO MIEDO ¡!- Gritaron Ginga y Sleik todavía llorando.

-Así que aquí están.- Dijo una voz conocida para Ginga y Sleik que comenzaron a temblar, ambos fueron volteando lentamente para encontrarse con todos sus obstáculos unos con sangre en la comisura de su boca y otros con un moretón en la cara.- Oh y al parecer traen compañía.- Hablo otra voz.

-Que es lo que quieren.- Dijeron al unísono Ryuuga y Kyouya que abrazaron con más fuerza a Sleik y a Ginga.

-Solo llevarlos al torneo.- Dijo otra voz en tono macabro.

-Y si nos negamos.- Dijo Kyouya sin soltar a Ginga que estaba temblando del miedo.

-Sera a la fuerza.- Dijo un tipo para tronar los dedos para que todos sus acompañantes se dirigieran a las parejas.

Eran 8 en total de los tipos, 4 se dirigieron a Ryuuga que tenía a Sleik, los otros 4 con Kyouya y Ginga.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno eh aquí el capi más largo que eh hecho hasta ahora con 2372 palabras soy épica XDD okno bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo, sin más byeeee.

Se les agradecen los Reviews.

Byeeee

Reviews?


	11. La puerta misteriosa

-Traigan a los mocosos del principio.- Dijo otra voz como dando la orden para atacarlos, sabían bien que los 2 nuevos que se habían agregado no eran unos debiluchos se notaba bien en sus brazos por lo que tendrían que tener cuidado con ellos.

Los primeros 4 tipos se lanzaron directo a Ryuuga y a Sleik, Ryuuga para protegerlo saco a su confiable L-Drago y lo lanzo, a uno dándole en la cabeza a otro en el brazo y a otro en la pierna que por el golpe las heridas se abrieron dejando a la vista sangre, Ryuuga por distraerse y haber soltado a Sleik para lanzar a L-Drago el otro tipo que había logrado esquivar a L-Drago tenia a Sleik que también lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

Con Kyouya y Ginga no les estaba llenado muy bien ya que 2 habían tomado a Ginga y los otros 2 tenía a Kyouya en apuros ya que si atacaba a uno el otro lo atacaba y viceversa, ambas parejas estaban en apuros, pero como si un rayo de luz cayera en Ryuuga no fue literalmente alguien aventó una cebollita (1) y le cayó en el cabello pero eso hizo que ideara una manera de salvar a sus joyas.

Se acercó lentamente a Kyouya que también se acercó a él, todos los demás tipos los veían con fiereza mientras que Ginga y Sleik que seguían en los brazos de sus captores los miraron curiosos.

-Lanza a Leone y has tu maniobra especial luego yo hago la de L-Drago y hacemos una maniobra especial conjunta.- Susurraba Ryuuga al oído de Kyouya que asintió, para luego lanzar a Leone.

-¡! LEONE MANIOBRA ESPECIAL DANZA DE VIENTO SALVAJE Y COLMILLOS DE LEON ¡!- Jugo Kyouya siguiendo el plan de Ryuuga que siguió en lanzar su maniobra especial.

-¡! L-DRAGO MANIOBRA ESPECIAL MORDIDA DEL DRAGON DEL EMPERADOR ¡!- Al igual que Kyouya Ryuuga mando su maniobra especial.

-¡! AHORA MANIOBRA ESPECIAL CONJUNTA DANZA DE VIENTO SALVAJE DEL DRAGIN EMPERADOR ¡!- Jugaron ambos para que sus maniobras se fusionaran creando 3 tornados de fuego que atacaron a los 8 tipos al mismo tiempo que salieron volando, los que tenían a Ginga y a Sleik los soltaron para tratar de protegerse da las llamas que lanzaban los 3 tornados.

-¡! GO SHOOT ¡!- Se escuchó una voz que pertenecía a los tipos.- ¡! MANIOBRA ESPECIAL RUGIDO DE GRIFO ¡!- Apareció un grifo dorado que soltó como un rugido similar al de un león(2) provocando que desaparecieran los 3 tornados de fuego y lanzara a L-Drago y a Leone que cayeron alado de sus dueños.

-No puede ser… nadie había logrado eso…- Hablaba Kyouya sorprendido al ver la fuerza del bey.

-HAHAHAHA creían que sus patéticos bey´s lo lograrían contra mi Grifo.- Decía la voz del tipo que era el que tenía el sombrero con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Sleik tenemos que ayudarlos.- Hablo Ginga a Sleik que asintió con la cabeza para que ambos prepararon sus bey´s.

-¡! GO SHOOT ¡!- Ambos lanzaron a sus fieles compañeros que se posicionaron alado de L-Drago y Leone.

-Aunque sean 1000 bey´s contra mi Grifo no lo lograran.- Decía el tipo (N/A: Para que no los valla a revolver le voy a poner amm Ataro).- ¡! VE GRIFO MANIOBRA ESPECIAL GRITO DEL REY MITICO ¡!- Jugo Ataro para que su Grifo apareciera y lanzara un grito horrible que provoco que Kyouya, Ryuuga, Ginga y Sleik se taparan los oídos por tan horrible sonido.

-Espera… mítica.- Dijo Ginga para soltar sus oídos y voltear con Sleik y Ryuuga.- Sleik, Ryuuga dijo que rey mítico ¿no?- Les dijo Ginga a ambos.

-Es cierto L-Drago es una dragón, Pegasus un Pegaso y Farblazeblack un fénix por lo que los 3 son animales míticos.- Dijo Ryuuga comprendiendo lo que quería decir Ginga.- L-Drago es el emperador Dragón, Pegasus el rey de los Pegaso y Farblazeblack el rey de los fénix.- Decía Ryuuga a lo cual Sleik y Ginga asintieron con la cabeza para luego voltear con Ataro.

-Grifo es el sirviente de los 3 animales principales voladores.- Dijo Ginga apuntando a Grifo.

-Quienes serían sus reyes son L-Drago, Pegasus y Farblazeblack.- Hablo esta vez Sleik.

-Por lo que si se unen los 3 destruyen todo a su paso.- Hablo Ryuuga con una sonrisa.

-¿A-a que se refieren?- Pregunto el tipo asustado y retrocediendo 1 paso.

-¡! MANIOBRA ESPECIAL CONJUNTA, ATAQUE DESOLADOR DE LOS 3 EMPERADORES ¡!- Jugaron Ginga, Sleik y Ryuuga a la vez dejando sorprendido a Kyouya que entendió por la cara de Ginga que le decía que quitara a Leone para que no le pasara nada.

-¡! NO LO PERMITIRE, GRIFO MANIOBRA ESPECIAL ALA DESTROSADORA ¡!- Al momento en el que chocaron ambas maniobras especiales provocaron una explosión que hizo el que piso se abriera y justo donde estaban Sleik, Kyouya, Ryuuga y Ginga y cayeran en el agujero que no dejaba ver nada solo oscuridad, sus bey´s al ver que sus dueños caían destrozaron primero a Grifo y luego se lanzaron con ellos perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Todos los que estaban en la superficie se asustaron y salieron corriendo, Ataro recogió lo que quedaba de Grifo sin haber tomado en cuenta una pieza del anillo de energía que también cayó en el agujero.

*+:.:+*EN EL AGUJERO*+:.:+*

-¡! AHHHH ¡!- Los 4 iban cayendo siendo seguidos por sus bey´s, cuando por fin iban a caer en el suelo Sleik se dio cuenta que él era el primero…

Sleik cayó por fin, después de quitarse lo aturdido se empezaba a levantar cuando cayó encima del Kyouya, luego Ryuuga y al final Ginga.

-Auch, ¿Oigan y Sleik?- Se quejó y pregunto Ryuuga aun sin levantarse y comenzando a buscar a Sleik con la mirada al no verlo se preocupó.- ¡! SLEIK DONDE ESTAS MI VIDA ¡!- Gritaba desesperado Ryuuga aun sin levantarse pero lo seguía buscando con la mirada.

-Creo que caí en una roca muy pachoncita y cómoda.- Decía Kyouya para apoyarse en su codo en la "roca" pachoncita y cómoda.

-Mmm… amm- Se escucharon quejidos de alguien pero se escuchaban lejanos.

-E-escucharon e-eso.- Pregunto Ginga con miedo de que fuera algo fuera de este mundo.

-Tranquilo cariño yo te protejo.- Dijo Kyouya aun debajo de Ryuuga.

-A ver Kyouya levántate.- Dijo Ryuuga sospechando algo.

-Ne tú me quieres quitar mi roca pachoncita y cómoda.- Dijo Kyouya acomodándose.

-Claro que no solo quiero ver algo.- Dijo Ryuuga para irse levantando después de que Ginga se levantara también.

-Ahh pero luego me la regresas.- Dijo Kyouya para levantarse y dejar ver a Sleik que estaba debajo de él.

-Sleik bebé donde se te ocurre ponerte.- Dijo Ryuuga levantando a Sleik que tenía los ojitos de espiral.

-Fu-fue mucho peso.- Decía Sleik que seguía con los ojos en espiral.

-Miren eso.- Dijo Kyouya llamando la atención de todos que voltearon a la misma dirección a la que el señalaba.

-Parece una puerta.- Dijo Ginga acercándose a la puerta.

-Tiene agujeros en los que cabe un Bey.- Dijo Sleik después de haberse levantado con ayuda de Ryuuga que también se acercaron a la puerta.

-Woww miren chicos.- Dijo Ryuuga sorprendido atrayendo la atención de los demás que fueron con él para sorprenderse también.

La puerta que tenía frente a ellos aparte de tener agujeros en los que cabía un bey, tenía la imagen de cada uno de sus bey´s.

-Woww este es Farblaze.- Dijo Sleik acercándose a la imagen que estaba debajo del que sería Pegasus.

-Este es L-Drago.- Dijo Ryuuga viendo la imagen que estaba de lado de la de Farblaze.

-Y este Pegasus.- Dijo Ginga viendo el que estaba arriba de Farblaze.

-Y este mi Leone.- Dijo Kyouya viendo el que estaba alado de Pegasus.

Ryuuga saco a su L-Drago para meterlo en el agujero que estaba debajo de la imagen de L-Drago, al hacer eso la imagen brillo de color rojo, sorprendiendo a los demás.

Kyouya fue el segundo en meter a su leone de la misma manera como lo había hecho Ryuuga con su L-Drago, al hacer eso Leone también brillo solo que su brillo era de color verde.

Ginga y Sleik hicieron lo mismo con sus bey´s y pasó lo mismo solo que con Pegasus era una luz azul turquesa y con Farblaze era morada, todos estaban sorprendidos pero cuando iban a quitar sus bey´s de ahí la puerta comenzó a soltar un gran brillo con diferentes colores rojo, verde, azul turquesa y morado, cada vez la luz era más grande hasta que cubrió todo lo que sería ese lugar llevándose a Ginga, Ryuuga, Kyouya y Sleik junto con sus bey´s pero se fue también de colada la parte de Grifo, cuando la luz se disipo ya no había nadie.

CONTINUARA….

Holaaaa como están bueno eh aquí el capítulo 11 de este fic, con lo de los (1) Y el (2) serían las aclaraciones por si las llegue a confundir.

El (1) seria de las cebollitas, tal vez en otros países las llaman de diferente manera pero son como luces de colores que sí parecen cebollitas.

El (2) es de la bestia mítica el Grifo que es una bestia con cuerpo de león cabeza de águila y alas.

Sin más si les quedo una duda ustedes díganmela y yo se las respondo gustosamente, bueno aquí una pregunta XD

¿A dónde se los habrá llevado la luz a los chicos?

Esa era XDD bueno ahora si me despido se les agradecen sus reviews sin más byeeee.

Reviews?


	12. La puerta misteriosa parte 2

*+:.:+*POV KYOUYA*+:.:+*

Lo último que recuerdo fue que fui absorbido junto con los otros y de ahí ya solo recuerdo oscuridad…

Comenzó a escuchar voces se oían preocupadas tenía los ojos cerrados así que los comenzó a abrir lentamente para que mi vista se acostumbrara a la potente luz, escuche suspiros de alivio pero luego las voces se volvieron a alterar, cuando mi vista se aclaró pude ver a muchas personas pero vestidas de una manera rara como la forma de vestir en Grecia pero en la antigüedad, voltee a mi lado pude ver a Ryuuga que por lo que se veía estaba inconsciente, a su lado estaban Sleik y Ginga los 3 estaban de la misma manera inconscientes y vestidos igual que los demás solo que tenían… ¿coronas?

-_Príncipe ¿se encuentra bien?- _Me hablo una voz masculina voltee enfrente de mí y puede ver a un hombre bien trabajado físicamente, me tenía tomado del hombro con la mirada preocupada… esperen me dijo "Príncipe".

-¿Eh porque me llamas príncipe?- Pregunte a lo que el respondía con mirada confusa y luego hablo.

-Eh entonces Ayuoyk ¿te encuentras bien?- Ok esa pregunta me extraño más como no dijo mi nombre bien.

Cuando estaba a punto de reclamar, escuche una voz de mujer muy cerca de mí…

-_Carlo ya despertó el príncipe Aguuyr.- _Aviso la mujer para que el hombre que estaba frente a mí se levantara porque estaba de rodillas, y fuera con Ryuuga pero como que Aguuyr.

-_¿Príncipe cómo se siente?- _De nuevo la palabra príncipe pero esta vez era dirigida a Ryuuga que respondió con una mirada confusa.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Pregunto aun confundido para luego levantarse con ayuda de la misma mujer que había hablado antes.- ¿Y porque estoy vestido así?- Ok Ryuuga estaba respondiendo mis dudas.

-¿_Príncipes con todo respeto pero que les ocurre?- P_regunto el que sería Carlo que se había llevado las manos a la cintura.

-_Carlo ya despertaron el príncipe Agnig y Kiels.-_ Hablo una voz masculina esta ves que ayudaba a Ginga y a Sleik a levantarse, también se veía que estaban confundidos y mucho.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?- Preguntaban a la vez en su cara se podía ver terror, ok pienso que ellos lo tomaron peor que Ryuuga y yo.

-_Lo que paso fue…- _Carlo fue interrumpido por 4 animales que llegaron, los reconocí al instante al igual que Ryuuga, Ginga y Sleik que sonrieron.

-_**Tranquilo Carlo yo les explico.- **_Hablo una voz calmada esa voz provenia de Pegasus con una sonrisa calmada.

-T-tu eres mi Pegasus.- Dijo Ginga con cara sorprendida mientras se acercaba a Pegasus.

-_**Sí, y como ustedes dijeron el rey de los Pegaso.- **_Dijo Pegasus entonces era cierto lo que habían dicho, Ryuuga, Sleik y Ginga.

-Entonces tu eres mi Leone?- Me Trevi a preguntar al León que estaba alado de Pegasus, al escucharme volteo conmigo con su intimidante mirada como la mía.

-_**Claro el rey de las bestias terrestres.- **_Me contesto Leone con voz potente y firme.

-¿Puedo tocar tus alas?- Después de no haber hablado un buen rato Sleik por fin hablo dirigiéndose a Farblaze que volteo con él.

-_**Por supuesto.-**_ Eso si me sorprendió se supone que Farblaze es un Fénix tuvo que haber quemado la mano de Sleik pero nunca paso eso.

-¿Yo puedo?- Pregunto Ryuuga poniéndose alado de Sleik para tocar el ala de Farblaze y lo mismo no lo quemo.

-¿Por qué no se queman?- Pregunte a Farblaze que volteo ahora conmigo, nunca había visto sus ojos eran de color negro profundo como si estuvieran vacíos.

-_**Porque como Drago y yo somos de fuego por así decirse, Aguuyr no se puede quemar en cambio si Agnig o tu nos tocan a Drago o a mi si se quemarían.- **_Me explico calmadamente Farblaze, pero de nuevo esos nombres.

*+:.:+*FIN POV KYOUYA*+:.:+*

-Farblaze.- Llamo Sleik a su fiel compañero que de nuevo regreso su atención a el.

-Dime.- Contesto con una sonrisa Farblaze.

-¿Por qué nos llaman así?- Pregunto Sleik respondiendo las dudas de cada uno que asintieron con la cabeza, los que sería como los sirvientes los vieron confundidos.

-_Pero si ustedes príncipes así se llaman.- _Respondió el que se llama Carlo.

-_**Eh sus majestades deben estar confundidos los llevaremos a su cuarto para que descansen.- **_Hablo esta vez L-Drago para que los demás reyes fueran dando ligeros empujoncitos a sus dueños guiándolos a un palacio, después de atravesar todo lo que sería la sala de los tronos que eran 4, entraron como a un pasillo que llevaba a las recamaras de sus dueños, entraron en una sola para no tener que explicarle a cada uno.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Ryuuga una vez que cerraron la puerta hecha de oro puro.

-_**Lo que pasa es que ustedes solos vinieron aquí.-**_ Contesto Leone con frialdad

_**-¡! LEONE ¡! Ah chicos lo que sucede es que al momento en que nos pusieron en la puerta abrimos un portal, que sería este lugar a que los trajo ustedes son los príncipes de cada reino por así llamarse, Ryuuga eres el rey del Sol, Kyouya el de la tierra, Ginga el del espacio y Sleik el de la Luna.- **_Explico Pegasus dejando a los nombrados sorprendidos menos a Leone.

-_**Ustedes deben estar en total armonía, porque por ejemplo si Ginga y Sleik se enojan entre si Sleik puede quitar a la Luna del espacio, lo que perjudicaría a Kyouya que es el rey de la tierra dejándola en penumbras en la noche, Ryuuga también tiene que tener sincronía con Sleik porque como verán es Sol y Luna ambos se turnan para salir si no se encuentra la Luna el sol trabajaría horas de más o de menos eso también dañaría a Kyouya y si Kyouya quita a la tierra del espacio y se va a por decirse a otra galaxia desequilibraría el orden de los planetas provocando una galaxia sin sentido alguno eso afectaría a Ginga.- **_Conto L-Drago.

-Eso quiere decir que por una pequeña pelea entre 2 de nosotros romperíamos lo que sería a lógica del espacio.- Hablo Ryuuga recibiendo el asentimiento de las 4 bestias.

-¿Cuál es la manera de salir de aquí?- Pregunto Sleik a Farblaze que volteo con él.

-_**Derrotando el mal que atormenta a este lugar, como recordamos fue que los 4 príncipes estaban en guerra 2 tenían alianza para combatir y los otros 2 alianza para destruirlos.- **_Contaba Farblaze para que las demás bestias bajaran la cabeza al recordar cómo fue la guerra.- _**2 de esos príncipes fueron engañados por el mal, les decía que los otros 2 no los valoraban perfectos para el trono de su reino correspondiente… por culpa de eso cayeron en oscuridad… apareció el odio en sus corazones… la ira y de sus ojos amarillos y color oro cambiaron a rojo sangre… sus ojos jamás volvieron a ser del mismo color a como antes los tenían… ellos 2 nos manejaban a Pegasus y a mi… Pegasus al tener que manejar tanta oscuridad de su dueño en vez de ser blanco se hizo negro… él tuvo salvación pero yo no… antes yo era blanco con los ojos azules me llamaban White Farblaze… pero por el me volví negro con morado y mis ojos se hicieron negros totalmente…- **_Contaba Farblaze bajando la mirada recordando lo hermosas que eran sus plumas blancas iguales a las de Pegasus.

-¿Quiénes eran sus dueños?- Pregunto Ginga.

-_**Eran 2 de ustedes 4… el mío fue…-**_ Respondió Pegasus.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAAAAA BUENO PUES AHÍ SURGIO UNA DUDA Y LA ACLARARE CON GUSTO…

Sipi el Grifo se fue de colado con ellos solo que todavía no llega el momento en que haga aparición…

Bueno les agradesco sus reviews son de ayuda mucha ayuda…

¿Qué calificación le dan a este fic?

-10 Súper malo de malo

-50 Más o menos

-70 Bien

-80 Muy bien

-90 súper genial

-100 Súper mega hiper ultra duper duper smoki genial.

Ustedes me dicen sin más me retiro espero hayan disfrutado el fic como yo al escribirlo byeeee

Reviews?


	13. Otro mundo otros problemas parte 1

_**-Mi antiguo dueño era Agnig, que ahora serias tú Ginga.-**_ Contesto Pegasus provocando la sorpresa de Ginga que abrió los ojos al igual que la boca.

-Y-yo hice que casi perdieras tus plumas blancas.- Hablo Ginga aun sorprendido y recibiendo el asentimiento de Pegasus.-"_P-por mi debilidad casi terminabas así Pegasus, como me gustaría pedirte perdón"- _Hablo una voz en la cabeza de Ginga que lo dejo más sorprendido tenía mucho de no escucharla.

-¿Y quién fue el tuyo Farblaze?- Pregunto Ryuuga sospechando la respuesta por su mirada negra.

-_**Fue… Kiels que ahora sería Sleik.- C**_ontesto Farblaze bajando la mirada.

-"_Es cierto por mi culpa Farblaze perdió su color natural".-_ Hablo una voz en la cabeza de Sleik que estaba sorprendido.

Sin que ninguno de diera cuenta había una mirada penetrante en la ventana que había escuchado todo a pesar de la oscuridad que había ya que ya se había hecho de noche se pudo ver una sonrisa maléfica para luego desaparecer totalmente.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en su plática que cuando tocaron la puerta, Kyouya salto del susto con una ligero gritito.

-_Sus majestades es hora de dormir.- _Hablo Carlo a través de la puerta.

-_**Es cierto mañana todos ustedes tiene que revisar el pueblo que no haya ningún problema y muuuchas cosas más, a por cierto para que no se vallan a asustar si escuchan la puerta cerrarse con llave, es para protegerlos así que no pasa nada.- **_Hablo L-Drago para que todos asintieran y Kyouya abriera la puerta dejando ver a Carlo que estaba en el pasillo, Carlo al ver a Kyouya hizo una leve reverencia que fue correspondida por Kyouya y bajo poco la cabeza.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación correspondiente, Leone, Pegasus, Farblaze y L-Drago se fueron al palacio que estaba a un lado del que sería de los tronos y donde duermen la servidumbre y los príncipes, justo como había dicho L-Drago cuando todos cerraron las puertas las cerraron por fuera también por protección.

*+:.:+*EN LA HABITACION DE KYOUYA*+:.:+*

-Ah sería tan genial tener a Ginga aquí a mi lado.- Decía Kyouya para abrazar una de sus muchas almohadas como si fuera Ginga.

Después de un rato Kyouya cayo totalmente dormido pero sin despegarse de su almohada-Ginga.

*+:.:+*EN LA HABITACION DE RYUUGA*+:.:+*

Este ya estaba totalmente dormido pero eso no evitaba que hablar dormido.

-Sleik… te amo… lo voy a hacer con cuidado… ¡AH!.. Sleik.- Y por lo que se veía no tenía sueños muy sanos que digamos.

*+:.:+*EN LA HABITACION DE GINGA*+:.:+*

Ginga ya estaba dormido y como siempre tenía su burbuja de moquito, estaba en los brazos del sueño.

Pero un sonido proveniente de la puerta hizo que su burbuja le explotara en la cara lo que hizo que despertara para llevarse la sorpresa de que Carlo estaba enfrente de el con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Carlo… Ahh… que haces aquí.- Hablo Ginga en medio de un bostezo, pero lo siguiente hizo que se despertara completamente, si Carlo estaba encima de él tapándole la boca y la mirada de este se notaba que no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

-Shh amor mío.- Hablo Carlo con una mirada lujuriosa dirigida a Ginga.- Ven acompáñame no querrás que el príncipe Kiels se pierda de esto con lo que nos vamos a divertir bastante.- Termino de hablas Carlo para lamerle la oreja a Ginga que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero al escuchar el nombre de Sleik que ahí seria Kiels una ligera esperanza apareció, Carlo sin soltar la boca de Ginga lo fue guiando a la habitación de Sleik que estaba a un lado de la suya.

Carlo saco la llave con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno quito el seguro de la puerta de la habitación de Sleik, entraron sin hacer ruido y pudieron apreciar a Sleik dormido con el ceño algo fruncido como si algo le molestara, Carlo cerró la puerta lentamente aun teniendo a Ginga que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar pero la voz de Carlo lo alarmo.

-Si pides ayuda de los otros 2 príncipes, Kiels lo pagara y no quieres eso verdad.- Esa amenaza había encontrado uno de los puntos débiles de Ginga que se aterro por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Carlo lanzo a Ginga a la cama de Sleik que por el golpe despertó de sorpresa y esa sorpresa aumento al ver a Ginga y a Carlo en su habitación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Sleik con la voz adormilada.

-Nada solo quería que los 3 jugáramos un juego.- Hablo Carlo con una mirada y sonrisa lujuriosa que aumento el terror que tenía Ginga, Sleik al ver la acción de Ginga supo que esto tenia mala pinta por lo que se levantó dejando ver que no traía camisa al igual que Ginga.

-Ginga ponte detrás de mí.- Dijo Sleik sin despegarle la mirada a Carlo que se acercaba amenazadoramente, Ginga el escuchar eso se puso atrás de Sleik.

-Ha ¿crees que así se protegerán?- Se burló Carlo quedando enfrente de Sleik, quien puso su brazo atrás para cuidar a Ginga.

-Protegerán no, si no que lo voy a proteger a Agnig de ti.- Hablo Sleik volteando disimuladamente a la puerta.- Ginga cuando te diga corre te vas a la puerta y vas por Pegasus y por Farblaze.- Susurro Sleik a Ginga que asintió.

-Mmm entonces pasare por ti primero, bien por mi.- Al terminar de hablar Carlo agarro desprevenido a Sleik para tomarlo de la muñeca y acercarlo a él, Sleik comenzó a forcejear pero solo logro quedar sumamente pegado a Carlo quien cuando lo iba a besar…

- CORRE AGNIG.- Grito Sleik para ser besado a la fuerza por Carlo que por estar muy ocupado no noto que Ginga se fue a la puerta quito el seguro y salió directo al palacio de las bestias.

*+:.:+*CON GINGA*+:.:+*

Ginga iba corriendo apresurado por los pasillos del palacio, bajo las escaleras y llego a la puerta principal uso sus fuerzas para abrirla y atravesó el jardín completo.

Cuando diviso el palacio de las bestias apuro su corrida logrando llegar justo cuando se escuchó un grito que provenia de Sleik, Ginga aún más asustado abrió la puerta que estaba muy pesada subió las escaleras y llego a lo que serían las habitaciones de cada uno de sus compañeros, busco desesperadamente las habitaciones de Farblaze y Pegasus, cuando ya se iba a dirigir a las siguientes escaleras vio en una puerta que tenía gravada la imagen de Farblaze, y la esperanza volvió a él, pero cuando abrió la puerta juraría que vio a un murciélago gigante, el cual abrió los ojos dejando mostrar 2 huecos negros.

-_**Ah eres tu Ginga.- **_Hablo el "murciélago" para bajar de lo parecía ser un árbol y prenderse en fuego morado y negro si era Farblaze.

-Casi me matas de un susto creí que eras un murciélago… ¿Por qué duermes así?.. ¿Por qué diablos tienes un árbol en tu habitación?- Preguntaba Ginga recién salido de su "infarto".

_**-Duermo asa porque me siento cómodo, lo mande plantar para poder dormir como tú dices de manera murciélago y a mí me toca preguntar… ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar durmiendo?- **_Contesto y pregunto Farblaze ya que se le hacía extraño ver a Ginga ahí en la madrugada.

-Es que el tal Carlo nos… quiere… v-vio vio-olar a Sleik y a mí y Sleik se quedó con el solo para que yo viniera contigo y con Pegasus para que lo ayuden por favor.- Hablo Ginga sonrojado, Farblaze al oír eso se enfureció y salió disparado a la habitación que estaba arriba de la del que era la de Pegasus, Ginga espero poco tiempo para ver a Farblaze con Pegasus que estaba por su mirada lleno de furia y así los 3 salieron al otro palacio para ayudar a Sleik.

*+:.:+*CON SLEIK*+:.:+*

Continuara…

Holaaaaaaaaa cómo están? Yo eh aquí con otro capi ya vamos en el 13 wuuuuu *caen serpentinas y confeti* este que más iba a decir…

Ginga: será sobre mi otro sufrimiento? *mirada asesina*

Yo: a si es cierto, bueno no sé si ustedes lean el fic que tengo también de MFB que sería DARK GINGA! Pues en esta o la otra semana abra actualización y les quería avisar

Bueno me despido espero les haya gustado se les agradecen los reviews byeee.

Reviews?


	14. Otro mundo otros problemas parte 2

Cuando Ginga, Pegasus y Farblaze llegaron vieron a Sleik rodeado por un Grifo que fue reconocido por los 3 era el mismo con el que habían peleado en su mundo, también por Carlo y un Alicornio (1), al verlo Pegasus abrió los ojos y la boca de sorpresa ese Alicornio era su hermano.

Ginga pudo notar que Sleik mantenía el costado derecho agarrado por fuerza con su mano pero también dejando ver un líquido rojo que escurría por su mano.

-Oh al parecer ya llegaron tus amiguitos.- Hablo Carlo con maldad al mismo tiempo para voltear con Ginga, Pegasus y Farblaze, los 2 últimos nombrados se pusieron en guardia Pegasus frente a Ginga y Farblaze frente a Pegasus.

-Alicorn no dejes que se escape Kiels.- Dijo el Grifo a lo que recibió el asentimiento del Alicornio que siguió con la mirada fija a Sleik que por lo que veía no tendría escapatoria.

En eso todos se estaban mandando miradas asesinas menos Ginga por su cara de inocencia no la podía hacer.

Cuando todos iban a dar el primer golpe…

-Chicos, ¿qué tanto alboroto tienen ahí adentro?- Era la voz de Ryuuga que había despertado al escuchar tanto ruido.

En eso Carlo se las ingenió para saltar a Pegasus y a Farblaze y tomar a Ginga del cuello presionándolo.

-Díganle que solo te caíste Kiels sino se muere Agnig.- Dijo Carlo para presionar más fuerte el cuello de Ginga que le empezó a faltar aire, a Sleik no le quedó más opción más que decir eso.

-Nada cariño solo que me caí y a Agnig le dio risa solo eso.- Hablo Sleik con mucho cuidado en sus palabras.

Carlo se extrañó al escuchar "cariño" por parte de Sleik pero lo dejo pasar lo importante era terminar con su misión lo más pronto posible ya que faltaba poca para que el Sol apareciera y despertara a la servidumbre y a el otro príncipe como las otras 2 bestias.

-Grr volveré y terminare mi trabajo pero antes…- cuando termino de hablar Carlo que aún mantenía a Ginga en su poder saco una daga entre sus ropas y la clavo en el costado izquierdo de Ginga.

-¡! AHHHHHH ¡!- Ese grito resonó en los oídos de Sleik, Ryuuga que escuchaba por fuera, Farblaze y Pegasus, el primer y último nombrado fueron directo a Carlo que soltó a Ginga que cayó al suelo tomándose con presión el costado dañado, Sleik y Pegasus tenían rodeado a Carlo ambos con una mirada que mataría al más valiente, cuando prepararon puño y pesuña la puerta se abrió era Ryuuga quien al escuchar el grito sabía que algo no estaba bien y logra abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, al ver todo eso sabía que el responsable era Carlo por lo que se acercó a él y cuando iba a dar el golpe acompañado de los otros 2, el Grifo se le lanzo a Ryuuga, el Alicornio a Pegasus y Carlo aprovecho las distracción de Sleik para lanzarse a él.

Ginga que todavía estaba en el suelo pudo ver como todos estaban en pelea pero lo que más lo alarmo fue ver que los ojos de Sleik se fueron tornando lentamente anaranjados, eso no era nada bueno, y fue cuando volteo con Pegasus que todavía estaba debajo de Alicorn que levanto su cuerno y lo clavo en una ala de Pegasus quien soltó un relinchido de dolor, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Al igual que los ojos de Sleik los de Ginga se tornaron de color oro a anaranjados lo que también no fue bueno, Ginga saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y se levantó para dirigirse a Alicorn que volteo y salió volando por un gran golpe que recibió por parte de Ginga y que podía decir que estaba muuuuuuuy enojado.

-¡! VUELVE A TOCAR O DAÑAR A PEGASUS Y TE MUERES ¡!- Grito Ginga preso de la ira, para luego tomar a Alicorn del cuello y lanzarlo por la ventana.

-¡! ALICORN ¡!- Grito enojado el Grifo para lanzarse a Ginga que estaba distraído y cayó al suelo por la fuerza del ataque, por el golpe sintió a un más dolor en su herida que comenzaba a sangrar cada vez más.

-¡! AHHHH ¡!- Ryuuga que había quedado libre pero no se había salvado de unos rasguños del Grifo, pudo ver como Carlo volvía a apuñalar a Sleik que fue el quien soltó el grito, al ver eso Ryuuga saco su "FUA" y se lanzó contra Carlo que estaba desprevenido por su risa.

-Hahaha haha hahaha.- Y fue ahí donde él y Ryuuga salieron volando entonces se unieron Alicorn, Grifo, Pegasus, Ginga y Sleik y se formó una nubecita de puro polvo que dejaba solo ver piernas, brazos, patas de león, pesuñas y muchas estrellitas saliendo alrededor.

Continuara.

Yo:*Escondida detrás de Ginga* no te muevas no serían capases de lastimarte.

Ginga: *Gotita en la nuca* Jajajaja te vez curiosa Jajaja.

Yo:*Mirada asesina* En el siguiente cap me la pagas Jajaja, bueno les pido no me odien por favor soy una inocente joven que se había quedado vacía en inspiración.

Kyouya: Tú no eres inocente.

Yo: Dime 10 motivos.

Kyouya: 1- Imaginas Yaoi con cada anime que vez, 2- Estas haciendo Yaoi con nosotros, 3- Descalabraste a un niño, 4- eres Peleonera, 5- Te obsesionaste con Ginga al grado de imaginar yaoi con Ryuuga cuando solo es mi… digo cuando ambos son hombres, 6- Vez Junjou Romantica, 7- Te obsesionaste con ese tal Jeff the killer e imaginabas yaoi con el, 8- dejaste en el olvido tus fics, 9- Quieres hacer Lemon de Ginga conmigo y Ryuuga con Sleik, 10- Te gusta hacernos sufrir.

Yo: Hay eso no es cierto *susurrándole en el oído* vuelve a decir una cosa más y subiré unas fotos tuyas coqueteándole a unas chicas y ¿no querrás que Ginga las vea verdad?

Kyouya: Y por eso digo que eres extremadamente inocente jajajaja *risa nerviosa*

Yo: Bueno este amm así una aclaración.

Alicornio: combinación de Pegaso y Unicornio saliendo un caballo con alas y cuerno xD.

Y también este les gustaría Lemon en este fic si es así digan de que pareja primero lo quieren, y también va a ser el primero que haría así que pues paciencia si no me sale tan bien Dx.

Bueno sin más nos vemos en el siguiente cap que espero que no tarde tanto como este byeee.

Reviews?


End file.
